Padme in the palace
by shadowgirl999
Summary: Padme is captured and enslaved by Jabba the Hutt. Multi-chapter erotic epic. Adults only, contains sexual assault, forced nudity, violence and other types of M-rated content.
1. Chapter 1: The capture of a queen

PADME IN THE PALACE: a Star Wars fanfiction by shadowgirl999

**Padme is caught and enslaved by Jabba. Adults only, contains sexual abuse/rape and sexual humiliation.**

**Chapter one: the capture of a queen.**

Padme slowly walked into the palace, her white jumpsuit standing out in the dim lighting. She had hacked the palace to enter the former monastery through the back doors Jawas used to enter the droid bay, after hearing rumors of the crime gangs on Tattooine having access to Separatist files that could be of use. Her mission had been kept secret, only she knew about it, although she had mentioned it to Anakin. Her husband had been supportive, but still cautious.

"Be careful." Was all he had said to her.

Padme had acknowledged this, stating she could take care of herself and for her husband to search for her if she wasn't back in a month. She remembered Anakin's kiss, how her heart fluttered at the touch of his hands like it had when they spent their wedding night together… Padme shook her head to remove such thoughts from her mind. This was no time to think of sex. Her mission had led from one place to another, and finally ended here at Jabba's Palace. Anakin had been kept up-to-date for most of the mission, but she had skipped over her last stop at Anchorhead and intended to inform Anakin about both that stop and this one later. She pulled out a lock slicer and opened the small door. Entering through the main gates would be not only impossible but also risky, so she slowly slid through the narrow entranceway to the droid bays. Padme slowly shifted through the narrow walls of the bay, using her military training to slide through the lines of non-functional droids. She slowly slid open a small gate-door, climbing over the repair equipment and finally walking through the cleared area of the droid bays.

"_**There it is." **_She thought as she saw a small doorway leading to an alcove with an all-too-familiar depression in the wall, glowing with lights.

Her training had conditioned her to know where exactly to find a computer terminal in an enemy stronghold and hack it, and there it was, right in front of her. Padme snuck through the hall of droids and other kinds of equipment as she continued onwards, careful not to bump into anything and cause a racket. She slowly walked across the hallway and finally reached a more open area, walking across to the shadowed terminal.

"_**Okay, you." **_Padme thought._** "Let's see what you're hiding."**_

She pulled open the terminal and reached out with her lock slicer and handheld computer, plugging it into the terminal when suddenly, she paused and squinted in the dim light as she turned the lock slicer to the right. The computer was nothing but a molded chunk of quickcrete with a series of lights attached to it and a screen painted on. In the dim lighting, Padme had not noticed.

"What the-?" Padme said as she did a double take.

Suddenly, the ground under her feet opened up, sending her sliding down a slick chute into the shadows. Padme yelped as she slid further and further down, landing on her butt in a small cage fixed to the floor, which slammed shut and locked her inside. Suddenly, the lights came on and Padme gasped as laughter echoed throughout the small room she was in, the form of Jabba The Hutt himself becoming visible.

"Didn't I tell you that this would work, Bib?" Jabba chuckled as he slithered into view, his guards surrounding the small cage. "My trap appears to have caught a queen!"

Padme struggled as the Gammoreans poked at her with vibroaxes through the bars of the cage, making her yelp as they jabbed her with the blunt ends of their weapons.

"Let me go at once!" she yelled as she kicked a vibroaxe that poked her through the bars. "You're going to regret keeping me here!"

"Oh, I think not, my lovely woman…" Jabba said as Bib Fortuna approached the cage. "…what do you think, Bib?"

Bib Fortuna reached in through the bars, tracing Padme's lovely face. Suddenly, Padme bit his fingers, eliciting a yelp from the majordomo.

"Punish her." Bib said as the guards pulled out shock lances, poking them through the bars and shocking Padme in several regions including her firm breasts, her crotch, her neck, her feet and her underarms.

Padme yelped and groaned as she collapsed to her knees from the pain, rubbing herself to relieve the pain. Suddenly, all twelve guards jabbed her at once, making her convulse horribly.

"AAUUGHH!" she screamed as her body convulsed and shuddered with pain.

She collapsed to the floor of the small cage, her vision blurring as the Gammoreans surrounded her.

"Take her out and prepare her." Jabba said as he licked his slimy lips. "She will make an excellent guest here at the palace…"

Padme didn't like the sound of that. The cage was yanked open and the Gammoreans pulled her to her feet, making her sore muscles ache. They pulled her around as Bib Fortuna aimed a blaster at her and fired, set for stun. The last thing she saw before she passed out was Bib Fortuna grasping for her with his sharp fingernails…and then everything went black.

**To be continued.**


	2. Chapter 2: A Queen's exposure

**PADME IN THE PALACE: a Star Wars Fanfiction by shadowgirl999**

**Chapter two: A Queen's exposure.**

Padme woke up to find herself still in the cage, surrounded by the scum in Jabba's palace. Bib Fortuna pressed a magnetic key to the cage and opened the lock, pulling Padme out of the cage by an arm.

"My my, I never expected one so lovely to visit my palace." Jabba said as he licked his fat lips. "The queen of Naboo herself, and so lovely a queen as to visit my humble palace."

Jabba's crowd cheered as Padme sat in her white uniform, glaring at the surrounding criminals.

"If you're looking for ransom, we're good for it." She said, crossing her arms over her chest in defiance. "But don't think you can hold the queen of the Republic ransom with no consequences."

"We'll see about that, my queen." Jabba said as he licked his enormous lips. "You underestimate me. I've been watching you for some time now, and I have learned you came here on your own volition, with no support from your Republic, as well as the fact that none within that organization know of your excursion here."

He took a long draw of his hookah, blowing the smoke in Padme's face. Padme coughed and sputtered, her eyes watering from the horrible smoke.

"So you are all alone." Jabba reiterated to drive the point home. "I have no fear of you right now."

Padme's heart sank. She was all alone. The Republic had no idea where she was now, and Anakin didn't even know because she intended to notify him shortly after she had investigated Jabba's Palace.

"Start up the band!" Jabba yelled, waving his arms around as the crowd cheered. "Libations for everybody, first round is on me but after that, you've got to pay!"

Padme was grabbed by two guards who also started groping her skintight material of her jumpsuit bottom, making her feel uncomfortable. They shoved her into Jabba's sticky bulk right away, making her moan in disgust as the absolutely horrific stench hit her nostrils. Padme gagged on the smell of rot and bile and filth and mud accumulated over 600 years, her stomach lurching as she was grasped by Jabba's filthy hands and molested all over. She felt her jumpsuit being soaked to her skin with slime, making her feel absolutely filthy.

"My queen, you feel so lovely…" Jabba said as he licked Padme's beautiful face, leaving gobs of slime over her skin. "…such an attractive body, and such a fiery spirit to match."

He pinched and groped at her body, molesting her all over as Padme struggled against his ministrations, her bodysuit growing sticky as it was soaked through to the skin. Suddenly, Jabba opened his enormous mouth and let a waterfall-like stream of drool hit Padme with a sickening SLUTCH, coating the queen in his saliva entirely.

"Uggh!" Padme moaned as she spat gobs of slime out of her mouth and wiped it away from her eyes, looking around as she was aware of a growing laughter surrounding her.

She looked around to see what was so funny, and when she looked down, she gasped. Her bodysuit, being white, was now see-through since it was coated through with Jabba's slime. It had a built-in bra to support her firm breasts, but even that was soaked through, leaving her nipples and vulva just barely visible since it was now translucent.

"Such lovely assets, my queen." Jabba said as he took a gulp from his goblet. "Won't you show them to us so that we are not limited to the view from outside?"

Padme gasped, certain she knew what Jabba meant.

"Strip." Jabba said as the crowd went wild, hooting and jeering. "Let us see what that jumpsuit is hiding underneath."

Padme crossed her arms over her chest, refusing to do so. She would never humiliate herself in such a manner.

"If you do not." Jabba said, motioning to the right as Bib Fortuna brought out a young girl, no more than 14. "She will be whipped."

Padme gasped. The girl struggled and pulled at the chains she wore. Her costume consisted of a hot pink tube top and miniskirt, trashy and whorish, and she wore only pink slippers and bracelets that resembled a jester's motley.

"Whip her!" Bib yelled as one of the Gammoreans, Jubnuk, drew back a long whip.

The whip snapped forwards, hitting the girl on her bare stomach and eliciting a screech from the enslaved concubine.

"Stop!" Padme shouted, drawing the attention of the crowd. "I'll strip for you."

"Master." Jabba said.

"I'll strip for you, _**master.**_" Padme said with venom in her voice as she stood in the middle of the palace, stepping out of her boots and tossing them to the side.

She then reached behind her and undid her cape, dropping it to the ground. The crowd cheered as she slowly unzipped her bodysuit, peeling it off of her sweaty body with her back to the crowd. Padme stepped out of the white one-piece suit with grace, her body shaking with the humiliation she was about to endure. She tossed it on the ground and stood with her hands on her hips in nothing more than her underclothes, a firm grey bra with matching panties.

"Take those off, now." Jabba demanded.

Padme hesitated, but quickly reached behind her back when a Gammorean guard held his whip behind the teenage slave's head and started to bring it down. She noticed the whip stopped short, the ends draping over the girl's bare shoulders and making her flinch. Padme unstrapped her bra and covered her chest in shame, her body shaking.

"Now the panties, my queen." Jabba demanded again, staring at her with his enormous eyes. "I want you naked as you humans were in your primeval dawn."

Padme blushed dark red in absolute shame, slowly sliding her panties down past her thighs as Jabba coughed.

"Bend over when you remove them." he said as he gulped down some wine.

Padme bent over, her panties sliding down past her thighs and to her ankles, finally stepping out of them as the crowd went crazy. She handed her panties to a guard who then threw her entire outfit into the Rancor pit she was standing on, the growls of the beast below sounding as it ripped them to shreds, never to be worn again. Padme faced Jabba, shivering in shame as the crowd jeered at her.

"Turn around, girl." Jabba demanded. "Let us all see the warrior queen's assets."

Padme took a deep breath and slowly turned around to face the crowd behind her who until now had only seen her buttocks. The crowd went absolutely berserk, with whistles and hoots and catcalls and jeers were hurled in her direction, along with rotten food and bones. Padme stood still in front of Jabba's throne, her arms flat at her sides.

"Good girl." Jabba said as he took a puff of his hookah. "Such a lovely body…"

Even though she was totally naked, Padme refused to cover herself, to cower or hide any part of her body. She knew she was all alone here in the palace, none knew where she was. There was no point in maintaining any modesty anymore. Padme stood with her hands to her sides, her nudity the focus of everyone nearby. Her large firm breasts hung out straight, and many males leered at them as she stood still. Her vulva was covered in a thick forest of pubic hair, thankfully hiding most of the intricate details of her womanhood.

"Now, tell us about you, my queen." Jabba said as he poured a glass of wine and handed it to Padme. "Drink. It will help."

Padme refused until Jabba forced the glass into her hands and glared into her eyes, Padme remembering what would happen if she didn't. She tilted the glass back slowly, but apparently Jabba didn't like that seeing as he pushed the glass forwards impatiently and poured the wine into Padme's throat and down her nostrils. Padme coughed and gagged, choking on the wine which was apparently almost pure spice with a fruity additive. She wheezed and swallowed the wine as some of it had dripped over her naked body, matting her pubic hair to her vulva.

"Who are you?" Jabba asked, grasping Padme's hand and pulling her closer.

"P-Padme Amidala." Padme said as she sputtered, swallowing some wine. "The Queen of Naboo."

The crowd all laughed at her, being brought so low from such a high position. Padme looked around as she tried to hide her bareness as much as possible, wondering how they could take such pleasure at her humiliation. She hated them almost as much as Jabba.

"How old are you?" Jabba asked.

"25." Padme answered, shivering as her naked body felt cold from the wine poured upon it.

"And are you a virgin?" Jabba asked, smirking.

Padme took a deep breath. She dreaded the answer.

"No." she said, shaking as her naked form felt even more exposed than before.

The crowd gasped, Jabba laughing.

"A queen who is unmarried and has given away her virginity…" he said as he took a long swig of his wine. "…how quaint."

Padme was pulled closer by the guards as Jabba grabbed her with his stubby hands, licking her naked form with his tongue.

"Ugh…" Padme moaned, her nipples hardening against her will.

"Then I will not have to worry if you will take to mating with me." Jabba said with a smirk.

Padme gasped at that last line, but had no time to consider it before she was pulled into his sticky bulk. The band broke out into a raucous tune as Jabba kissed and licked and molested her naked body in front of the crowd, making her feel unwholesomely aroused.

"Do not fear, my queen." Jabba said as he planted a slimy kiss squarely upon Padme's bare breasts, making her flush red with shame. "A queen deserves more than those ugly military suits to wear."

"You mean nothing at all?" Padme asked as Jabba groped her bare bottom, making her gasp.

"You underestimate me, my queen." Jabba said as he ran his hands through Padme's hair. "I shall dress you according to your position. How does gold and gemstones sound to you?"

Padme didn't answer. She remained silent as Jabba licked her pubic triangle, making her yelp at the unwanted sexual touching.

"You don't know how much trouble it took to get you to come here, my queen." Jabba said as he cupped her bottom with his huge hand, creating a seat for her. "I had to bribe and bully so many people to get this set up, all so that you could come to my lovely palace. But for all you cost, you are worth it."

"I'm not for sale!" Padme growled as Jabba grasped her bare butt with his enormous hand. "I will never be your prisoner and if you try to ransom me, the Republic will get you!"

"Prisoner?" Jabba said, surprised as he held her in front of his face and kissed her naked body. "You misunderstand, Kun'chee. You are to be my slave girl."

Padme winced at the words _**slave girl. **_She shuddered as she sat on Jabba's gigantic hand, naked and humiliated, feeling more vulnerable than she had ever felt in her life. She had been warned about this, why didn't she listen? Anakin was right, she should have been careful.

"As soon as I saw your lovely face on the holos, I knew you would make an exquisite slave." Jabba said as he gripped her crotch with his huge fingers, holding Padme in place. "Your body is beautiful, your spirit fiery, your hair like a chocolate fountain. I knew I had to own you."

"Nobody owns me." Padme said as she struggled, Jabba's hand holding her in place. "Nobody."

"I beg to differ." Jabba said as he let go of Padme, dropping her on her butt on the throne. "You will be mine, just like all of Tattooine. You know, my uncle told me I was crazy for setting up on a planet so arid a Hutt requires such a cool place to live in and constant scrubbing with moisturizer to remain slick, but I tricked the Bo'marr Monks into letting me stay here and then took over the place once they were caught off guard. Foolish holy men, they may be immortal once their brains are in those jars but they don't learn."

Padme sat nude on the throne and shivered, covering her body with her small hands. As long as he was bragging about his own power and money, he wouldn't be molesting her. She wondered how Jabba would be at slithering and chewing gum.

"Ever since then, I have made my fortune. Your assets are nothing compared to mine, my queen." Jabba said as he put a hand to his chest to stroke his chins. "A planet's entire wealth is nothing compared to even a tenth of my assets as of now. Even the entirety of the Trade Federation cannot match my assets or my power."

He looked down at Padme, who was now laying at his side, her body shivering from the cold air in the palace. He wrapped his frigid tail around her and pulled her close, her skin turning blue from the chill.

"And now that I have you, I am all the more wealthy." Jabba said as he pulled her into his sticky bulk and reached down, plunging a finger into Padme's vagina. "A royal slave to sate my lust upon."

"Then your dealings have made you a wealthy Hutt and now you want to take me as a prize for your trophy collection?" Padme asked, looking at the rare beasts' heads adorning his throne.

"Exactly." Jabba said as he licked her face again, making her groan. "But you shall see that being my slave is not always miserable."

He motioned towards a woman around 20 years of age, holding out a box adorned in gold filigree. Padme approached her and opened up the box, praying it was something that would at least cover her body.

"Let us hope your wardrobe is suiting to your lovely form." Jabba said as Padme's heart sank at the sight of what was inside.

The crowd merely laughed at her expression, the noise deafening the poor woman as she sank to her knees in defeat. The naked queen closed her eyes in utter shame as Jabba ate a squirming frog from his snackquarium. She was not going to enjoy this.

**In the voice of that guy from the meme: "What's in the box?" check next chapter to find out! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3: attire fit for a queen

**PADME IN THE PALACE: a star wars fanfiction by shadowgirl999**

**Chapter three: attire fit for a queen**

Padme looked into the box, her shame evident as she drew a gold-plated collar and two gold bracelets from the box. The crowd guffawed like mad as she stood there, naked, defiled, slimy and miserable.

"Do you not enjoy your new costume, my pet?" Jabba asked as he smirked.

Bib Fortuna smiled as the naked queen held the collar up to examine it. The band of gold-plated durasteel had writing in basic engraved upon it, letters outlined in bright ruby inlay that read clear as day "PROPERTY OF JABBA DESILIJIC TIURE".

"She shall warm up to it, exalted one." Bib said with a smirk as Padme blushed dark red in shame. "After all, what choice does she have?"

There was nothing besides the collar, bracelets and shoes inside the case, leaving Padme exposed. She sighed with shame, noting the long, long chain they brought out and attached to Jabba's throne with a magnetic attachment. Padme closed her eyes in shame as she clamped the collar onto her lovely neck. She then slid the golden bracelets onto her wrists. Padme hated lavish jewelry, and now that the bracelets were practically all she was allowed to wear, she hated them even more. She was still absolutely naked, her intimate parts exposed for all to see. Her long hair fell in front of her, hiding her body. Jabba sought to fix that.

"Miranda, Diva, come here!" Jabba shouted as two women, one a zabrak wearing only a silver metal bikini and another a Nemoidian dressed in a purple sling bikini and dancing shoes. "Have my newest slave cleaned and have her hair done. Diva, hold her hair back."

"At once, master." The Zabrak named Diva said as she pulled back Padme's long brown hair, making her naked body visible once again as she was forced to step out of the shoes and pull off the bracelets.

Padme yelped as she felt a sponge rubbing against her body. A Gammorean guard was scrubbing her naked form with soap and a bucket of solvent, making her uncomfortable since he was scrubbing her especially intimate parts. As he did so, he groped Padme and stroked her bare body, earning him a few slaps.

"Back off!" Padme hissed, making Jabba yank her chains tighter.

The guard only continued scrubbing, rivulets of grime leaving Padme's naked body as he then scrubbed her hair with his hands, yanking and tugging as Padme yelped in pain as his fingers ran through her hair like the galaxy's worst comb. She was then blasted with a compressed-air hose to dry her, almost knocking her off of her feet as the crowd laughed at her misfortune.

Padme's hair was then wrapped it up into two halves, the Nemoidian woman, obviously Miranda, pulling out a few hair clips and attaching them to Padme's hair to draw it into two separate ponytails. The naked queen was no longer afforded the luxury of her long hair to hide her most private assets from the crowd, and she knew it well. She glanced around her as she realized just how horribly exposed she felt as she was finally allowed to put her bracelets back on as her only form of clothing at all.

"There, you look so sexy." Miranda said as she leaned forward, her violet sling bikini barely holding her 36-DD breasts in place. "Just obey the master and you'll do fine. You're not a virgin, so you'll feel less pain when he takes you."

"Indeed, you're beautiful." Diva said as she pressed her blood-red body against Padme, who noticed the horns on the crest of her forehead had been filed down so that they were no longer sharp but rather rounded and almost comical-looking. "I'm glad you're likely going to stay nude for the time being, your body is so yummy…"

Padme blushed as Diva grabbed her close and kissed her full on the lips, her metal bikini pressing against her nude form. The crowd cheered and hooted as Padme felt herself growing moist between her legs against her will. Diva's tongue worked its way into Padme's mouth, making the naked queen squirm and squeal in protest. Padme felt her ponytails being tugged and whipped around as Miranda slid closer and ground against her in a lewd performance, her silver sling bikini glistening as Padme flinched at the unwanted sexual touching.

"Now now, girls. Enough of that for now." Jabba said as he tugged Padme's chains. "Finish preparing her."

Diva picked up a small laser hair trimmer and turned it on, making Padme flinch as she stroked it up and down her legs, removing all the hairs from her thighs to her shins. She then moved farther upwards towards the naked queen's pubic triangle, making her yelp and close her legs.

"Hold still!" Diva said as she attempted to hold Padme's legs apart.

The naked slave girl continued moving, trying hard not to allow the trimmer to touch her most private parts.

"Orthug, hold her still." Miranda said with an exasperated sigh.

A Gammorean guard stepped up and grabbed Padme's feet, holding her in place as a huge, ugly pair of shin-length metal and rubber boots were clamped over her feet, locked in place by the bands surrounding them. The instant her feet were released, Padme tried to run anywhere but the center of the throne room. However, Jabba pressed a button on his throne and the boots crackled with magnetic power, holding them to the ground and making her almost fall forwards.

"There, now don't try to run again." Jabba said as his guard grabbed Padme and molested her naked body as she struggled to move in the ugly magnetic boots. "I would hate for my slave to injure herself unduly."

"Take these boots off of me right now." Padme demanded as she struggled to move.

"No." Jabba said as he smirked. "They suit you very well, my queen. It fits that one so elegant and feminine should wear something so ugly and masculine."

She couldn't even budge an inch in these boots, magnetized as they were to the steel floor. The Gammoreans grabbed her naked body and held her hands behind her back, one of them grabbing her left boot with a clamp and sliding it so that her legs were spread wide apart. Diva Shaliqua then walked forward, her electric-blue hair standing up like a pom-pom as she knelt before Padme and pressed the laser trimmer against her pussy lips.

"Just for trying to run, you're getting the hard burn." Miranda snapped as she turned the trimmer up to full power, making it glow orange. "Hope you've been doing your Kegels…"

Padme yelped in pain as the glowing-hot trimmer was thrust against her vulva, making burning pain shoot through the lips of her pussy. The hairs were burned off one by one, leaving Padme as bare and hairless between her legs as a prepubescent girl. The last of her body hairs were removed and the magnetic boots deactivated, finally allowing Padme to walk again. Jabba tugged her chain and yanked hard, making Padme run. The boots decreased the flexibility of her legs somewhat, and running was difficult to do when they were practically all she wore. Her bare breasts swung slightly, held up due their firmness. Padme ran onto the throne and was pulled into Jabba's bulk, his hands groping her naked body in front of his courtiers.

"You look beautiful naked, Padme my queen. And those magna-boots only accentuate your lovely thighs." Jabba said as he reached down and groped her bare lips of her vulva, making her yelp as she felt his violations between her legs. "And with no one to know where you are, who is to save you now?"

Padme moaned as Jabba continued plunging his fingers deeper and deeper, making her juices flow onto his fat fingers.

"Don't you dare…touch me!" she growled, not liking the tingling sensation that made itself known between her thighs.

"Why not?" Jabba asked as he continued rubbing along the interior of her womanhood. "You are not a virgin. These sensations are not alien to you."

Padme started to draw back her foot for a kick, when Jabba pressed a button and activated the boots again, immobilizing the naked queen once more. He then wrapped his tail around her thighs and rubbed it against the moist lips of her vulva, making her gasp.

"Please…stop…!" she begged as Jabba continued touching.

"Call me master and I will." Jabba demanded.

"Never." Padme said as she felt herself growing wet and tingly.

"Then I will not stop." Jabba said as he plunged his finger into her vagina, making her moan.

Padme closed her eyes as she wished she could do the same with her legs, feeling herself growing hornier by the minute. She wished she could move, that she could close her thighs, but she could not. She felt her bladder calling and prayed she would be allowed to relieve herself. As Jabba fingered her more and more, she found her colon tightening as well, and cursed herself for not using the refresher when she left for the mission. She did not want to relieve herself there on Jabba, because who knew what he would do to her then?

"Master…" Padme said, hating the words that came from her mouth. "…I have to relieve my bladder."

Jabba deactivated the magnetic boots, allowing Padme to walk again.

"Then relieve yourself in this spot, my pet." Jabba said as he pointed to his throne.

Padme walked up in her heavy magnet boots, her ponytails swinging. She looked around on the throne and gasped when she spotted it. A huge, solid rubber plug mottled with filth and rot, a metal ring strung through it, was plugged into a depression in the throne. Judging from the scent, it was obvious what it was used for and Padme did not like it.

"Or would you prefer a diaper to reduce the burden on your pretty head, pet?" Jabba asked with a grin as he held up a huge, padded diaper and plastic panty with hearts surrounding an image of his face on the front, motioning to an enormous bag filled with identical diapers. "After all, a queen must be serviced by her courtiers. And my girls would not mind changing you when I allow them to."

Padme balked at the thought of being forced to wear a diaper and plastic panties. The idea of wearing a gigantic diaper in public, having to be checked and changed like an infant with no control over where and when she was changed, and even then only when Jabba wished it so…the humiliation would be too much to bear. She quickly grabbed the plug and desperately tugged at it, tugging and pulling like her life depended on it, for her dignity definitely did. The filthy, mottled plug was stuck tight. She yanked harder, the plug popped slightly as she tugged again. The damn plug seemed to be permanently stuck as Jabba's slaves approached her with the giant diaper with humiliatingly infantile decorations.

"_**Come on, come on…!" **_Padme begged mentally, pulling with all her might.

The plug suddenly came loose with a loud FOOMP, making the naked queen tumble backwards into the girls holding her diaper, who then tumbled over. Padme quickly scrambled to the hole and squatted, releasing the pressure on the bladder. She spread her legs wide, preventing her magnetic boots from being splashed with urine as the crowd jeered and laughed, losing more of her innocence before the crowd.

"So, you are potty-trained after all, my pet!" Jabba shouted out loud as the crowd continued jeering and laughing, Padme standing up and cleaning herself with chemical wipes given to her by a slave girl. "Good girl, my pet, make some wee-wee for your lord and master!"

Padme turned dark red as she finished and stood naked before the crowd, slowly walking back to the throne as her firm breasts hung from her chest. She had never felt so humiliated in her entire life. Jabba pulled her into his flesh again as two slave girls replaced the huge plug in the throne and walked away. He licked her naked body from head to toe, making Padme moan as he stroked her bare flesh and pulled on her pigtails. The immature hairstyle, the infantile manner she was forced to act in, even the threat of wearing that diaper…Padme felt more and more like she was being de-aged to a baby, dependent upon her master. She sat on the throne as Jabba kissed and licked her bare flesh, making her feel unwholesomely horny. She held her legs so that her electro-mag boots hung over the mock-thick stone of the throne. Apparently the ground was not stone at all, but rather metal made to look like stone. Padme looked at the Rancor pit and wondered what would happen if she was magnetized to the grating.

"Do not trouble your mind, my pet. Just sit and look pretty." Jabba rumbled as he pulled Padme closer, her skin crawling at the horrific feeling of his sticky flesh. "You belong to me now."

Padme resigned herself. Nobody knew she was here, nobody was looking for her, and since she was out on private business, none would dare interrupt her with a comlink call, even if she was able to receive it. The isolation made her feel absolutely lonely, doomed to be a naked pet to a grossly flabby crime lord for the rest of her life. Her chains drooped onto the throne and clinked loudly, the sound deafening to her ears.

"All right everyone, from the top!" yelled the leader of a pop band wearing a trashy pink outfit. "One, two three!"

The crowd's roars grew louder and louder until Padme felt like she was inside a jet engine, the awful music blasting her eardrums as she sat naked on the throne, her pigtails swinging. Her magnetic boots felt extremely heavy, making her feel like she was sitting with weights locked on her feet. Padme's collar felt heavy on her neck, and when her head rested on it, it forced her neck upwards due to its solid durasteel construction. The party went on for hours upon hours, many courtiers mocking her and spitting on her and exposing themselves to her. Padme was close to tears as she sat in nothing but her magnetic boots, her long pigtails draping over the sides of her head and removing any possibility of her hair ever providing coverage for her face or body as long as they were in such a style.

"Do not despair, my pet." Jabba said as he fondled and molested his exposed slave girl. "I will take care of you."

Padme sat on the throne, feeling filthy, humiliated and so horribly exposed. Jabba continued stroking her naked body as she sat shaking and cold in the palace. Padme hated everything about her current predicament, her nudity, her immature hairstyle that made her appear like a naïve little girl, the threat of being forced to wear a diaper, it was as if she were being transformed from a mature woman to an infant again.

"I don't need you taking care of me, master." Padme said as she sat on the throne.

"Oh, but you do, my pet." Jabba said as he kissed Padme's bare buttocks. "You are an immature girl, you are 5 years old and I am your teacher and guide."

Padme knew what he was doing. Jabba was using psychological techniques to humiliate and 'care' for her to endear himself to her. She knew that much at least about him. She knew that he would easily infantilize her if given half the chance, and she did not know what that would entail besides being forced to wear a diaper. Jabba was pretty good at it, because as he stroked her naked flesh with his huge hands, Padme felt a comfortable warmth spreading through her chest. She was actually feeling warm and cozy in Jabba's enormous, sticky hands. What was happening to her?

"You like this…" Jabba said as he grabbed Padme's crotch. "…admit it to your lord and owner."

"You're a pig." Padme said as she struggled to move, her feet not obeying her commands.

"Call me master." Jabba commanded.

"You're a pig, master!" Padme shouted as she stood naked before him, spitting at him as the crowd gasped.

Jabba smiled and wiped the spittle off of his face, his slimy tail whipping Padme's bare legs. Her knees buckled and she immediately was knocked down, her magnetic boots being deactivated so that she could fall on her bare butt in front of the throne room. Suddenly, three guards held Padme tighter as she struggled against their grip, the naked queen spitting and biting at the Gammoreans as they held her tight.

"Never insult me again unless I wish it." Jabba said as he pressed a button to reactivate Padme's magnet boots as soon as she was placed closer to him, placing her in a sitting position on the throne.

The boots were reactivated, forcing Padme to remain sitting above the toilet hole in the throne with her legs out flat. She struggled to move, but with her boots magnetized to the ground, she could only stand upright or sit.

"For I can immobilize you whenever I wish, but I would prefer you to move for me, my pet." Jabba said as he tugged Padme's collar. "Apologize to me and you will be forgiven."

Padme stayed silent as she sat naked but for her magnet boots. She refused to swallow her pride and apologize for being strong and fiery. Although she was completely naked, she refused to cover herself. She felt it showed more dignity to stand naked in her restraining boots and collar than to beg for anything from Jabba.

"Apologize!" Jabba growled as he tugged Padme's chains, making her choke and gag.

"I'm sorry…master…!" Padme gasped as her knees shook.

Jabba let go, allowing Padme to breathe once more as she sat naked and humiliated on the throne. His crowd cheered and laughed, some of them jeering at Padme as they passed.

"You have disappointed me, Kahnkee." He said as he held Padme closer. "Perhaps tomorrow you shall learn the proper respect."

He pulled her closer and yanked her chains so that she was against his sticky, cold bulk, some of his courtiers unrolling bedrolls and laying on the floor.

"Sleep, Kun'chee." Jabba said as he tugged her closer, her magnetic boots clunking. "I have much to discuss with you tomorrow."

Padme lay down on the throne, naked and humiliated in her golden collar and magnetic boots. She felt absolutely exposed, violated and shameful, abused and molested, touched wherever Jabba wished. She lay down on the throne and tried hard to sleep, trying to relax enough to enter REM sleep.

"_**Anakin, please find me!" **_Padme thought as she sat, naked and immobilized on the throne with her magnet boots forcing her to sleep in and uncomfortable sitting position next to Jabba._** "I can't take this, I just can't!"**_

She prayed naked on the throne, her firm breasts expanding and contracting as she breathed in and out fearfully. Padme was a very strong woman, but this kind of humiliation would break any woman. Her girlish pigtails swung as she sat down, laying against Jabba's frigid bulk. She shivered and wrapped her arms around her bare breasts. She prayed Anakin would find her, find out where she was.

"_**Force, please help him find me." **_Padme begged before she felt asleep, naked, humiliated and defiled._** "He's my only hope."**_

**Next time: Padme's punishment for defying Jabba. Please comment and favorite if you like this story!**


	4. Chapter 4: padded Padme

**PADME IN THE PALACE: A Star wars fanfiction by shadowgirl999.**

**Chapter 4: padded Padme.**

**Forced diaper use of an adult woman ahead, adults only.**

Morning came slowly in Jabba's Palace as the sleeping courtiers awakened. Padme had woken up about an hour earlier, her training allowing her to survive on less sleep. She lay naked but for her magnetic boots, her bracelets and her collar, her childish pigtails swinging as she sat upright.

"Good morning, Kahnkee." Jabba said as he deactivated Padme's boots. "You may stand now. And you may use the refresher if you please."

Padme stood up and walked over to her toilet hole, releasing the pressure on her bladder and bowels and wiping herself clean before she faced Jabba, naked and defiant as she put her hands on her hips. The public toilet with no privacy humiliated her greatly, but she endured it with a strong face and glared into Jabba's eyes, shaking from fear.

"What is it, master?" she asked, venom in her voice as her tired eyes stared at him.

"Your defiance cannot be tolerated, Kun'chee." Jabba said as he glared into Padme's eyes, activating her magnetic boots to hold her feet in place, spread wide in defiance.

The naked queen before him seethed at being referred to as such, her arms shaking as she kept her hands on her bare hips.

"I am not a vagina, I am a living, breathing, feeling woman and I won't accept that title." Padme said with a defiant hiss.

She stood nude before him, glaring into his eyes.

"Then I shall have to get a little more creative with my punishments, it seems." Jabba said as he clapped his fat hands. "Come forth!"

Padme turned to look at the two Twi'lek women wearing white and gold bikinis approaching her with what appeared to be a box like the one her collar and other accoutrements came in, only much bigger. She was curious as to what was inside of it, but it was most likely nothing good.

"Since you are ungrateful for such lovely gifts as the beautiful gold and gems I have lavished upon you, I have no choice but to punish you." Jabba said as the slave girls set the box down in front of her, opening the lid. "Put it on right now and wear it for all to see."

Padme's magnet boots were deactivated, allowing her to walk over to the box and look inside. Her heart sank when she realized it was full to the brim with the same huge, padded diapers she had been threatened with being made to wear the other day. A slave girl held out a pair of plastic panties with infantile decorations upon it, obviously meant for the naked queen to wear over the diaper. Padme's heart sank at the sight.

"I won't." She said as she stood defiant in her magnetic boots. "I will not wear these."

"Your choice, Kahnkee, but if you do not wear them then I will have to have you relieve your bladder and bowels over the Rancor Pit as you have now had your toilet privileges rescinded." Jabba said as the crowd laughed and mocked the naked queen-turned-slave girl. "Put it on and I will have you changed and cleaned. Leave it off and you will relieve yourself in front of everyone like an animal."

Padme bent down, her pigtails swinging again. She felt even more childish and infantile with the diaper on, and even more naked than before. The humungous, padded diaper crinkled loudly as two slave girls strapped it over her crotch, leaving her in an absolutely infantile position. The crowd jeered and mocked Padme in her huge diaper, making her flush red with humiliation as they slid an equally-huge pair of plastic panties over the infantile garment, leaving the queen dressed like a baby.

"Azura!" Jabba shouted as an azure-blue-skinned Twi'lek walked forth, wearing only a locking chastity belt and chastity bra made of bronze.

"Yes, master?" Azura asked, walking forwards and bowing.

"You are to be my kun'chee's caretaker." Jabba said as a naked slave girl handed him a goblet of wine. "Change her when she requires it. You may activate her magnetic boots if she refuses and then strip her of her diaper, clean her and replace it with one of these."

He patted an enormous box full of giant adult diapers. Padme was on the very verge of tears as she stood naked before Azura as she pulled the giant box of diapers into an alcove near the throne.

"Of course, master." Azura said as she walked over to Padme, patting her diaper. "Potty-training, huh?"

"Of course, my pet is forbidden to change her own diaper. If she tries to remove it herself, I will know." Jabba said as he motioned to a little sensor built into the plastic panties. "You hear that, my lovely queen? You may not remove your diaper or plastic panties yourself. That device is keyed to your DNA and I will severely punish you if you try and change your own diaper."

Padme's eyes teared up, feeling upset at her current predicament. She looked away and closed her eyes in shame, shivering as her humiliating plastic panties crinkled loudly. Tears fell as the crowd laughed at her, some of the patrons mocking her infantile predicament.

"Master, I think your pet needs a little alone time." Azura said as she unlocked Padme's collar and chain. "May I?"

Jabba smiled and nodded as Azura took Padme's chain in her hands and led her out of the throne room and down the corridors, the enslaved queen's magnetic boots clinking as she walked, her diaper crinkling loudly.

"Bring her back soon." Jabba said as the crowd cheered, watching Padme's diapered rear swinging with every step.

As they walked down the hallways, men and women alike mocked Padme for her infantile position, her exposed breasts, her metal boots that made running impossible, and her absolutely humungous diaper.

"Right this way, highness. I'll have you broken in to them in no time, but you really need to be housebroken soon." Azura said as she pulled Padme into a large harem room filled with pink curtains and beds, the queen's metal boots clanking with every step. "Now stay right here and help yourself to any food and drink. I'll be right back."

Padme was led to a couch and pushed into a sitting position as her magnetic boots clunked and clanked with every step, the rubber and metal they were composed of chafing her feet. The diapered queen ate some of the delicious fruit and drank the sweet blossom wine, her mind flashing back to her home on Naboo. She sighed and sobbed, hanging her head and covering herself with her hands.

"Excuse me, are you new here?" a young voice asked.

Padme looked up through tear-filled eyes and looked at the owner of the voice. It was a young girl of no more than 12, dressed and made up like a whore. Padme wiped her eyes and realized she was the same girl who had been whipped when Padme had disobeyed Jabba yesterday, still in her pink top and skirt.

"I recognized you from yesterday. You're Jabba's new girl?" she asked. "My name is Ruby."

Padme's heart sank when she saw the scars on the girl's back, knowing she was the cause of them.

"I-I'm Padme." She said, rubbing Ruby's back. "I'm so s-sorry that had to happen to you. It was all my fault."

"It's okay, I've had worse." Ruby said as she turned around and twirled, her miniskirt flaring up. "Do you dance?"

"Ruby, where are you?" an older woman, likely the girl's mother, called out to her. "Come here lovely, don't wander off and don't talk to strangers."

Padme looked as a tall woman walked forward, wearing a red wrap skirt and matching bra top. She gasped when she realized a pregnant belly hung over her hips.

"Queen Amidala?" she asked, bowing slightly and wincing at the weight of her huge belly.

"Yes, but my royal title doesn't matter much." Padme said as she sat in her giant diaper. "Call me slave now."

"My name is Alusia." The pregnant woman said.

"Mommy, why is she wearing that big diaper?" Ruby said, holding on to her mother's leg. "She's too old to wear diapers, isn't she? Isn't she potty-trained?"

Padme hung her head in shame as Alusia looked at her in pity. Her daughter hadn't meant to upset her, but she still felt bad.

"Don't be rude, Ruby dear." Alusia said, shooing her away. "Now run along and get in the tub. I'll join you soon."

Ruby paused to hug Padme as she turned to leave, making Padme tear up.

"You're soft and pretty, I feel safe with you." Ruby said as she let go. "See you later, Queen Amidala."

Ruby waved goodbye as Padme sat up straight, her magnetic boots still deactivated.

"She's so precious, isn't she?" Alusia said as she sat next to Padme, wincing at the movement of her belly and wrapping an arm around her. "She's so curious, and growing up fast, I wish she would get out of here soon."

Padme shook as Alusia held her close, her emotions bubbling up like boiling water.

"I-I'm so sorry she w-was whipped." She sobbed. "It's a-all my f-fault."

"Oh sssh, it's okay." Alusia said as she hugged Padme closer, her gigantic diaper crinkling as she did so. "He likely would have whipped her either way. I don't blame you for it, but I wish she didn't have to grow up like this."

Padme took a deep breath and sniffed, her nose all runny and sticky from crying. She hated feeling sorry for herself, even though she felt worse about poor Ruby being tortured on her watch. She felt so selfish.

"You know, after I had her I had to wear diapers not too unlike yours." Alusia said as she leaned back, her red wrap bra and skirt rippling against her pregnant belly. "She was born here in the palace, and I was made to wear these absolutely enormous frozen diapers for months afterwards to stay clean from postpartum lochia and keep my ladyparts healthy. And it was a mess, it looked like a crime scene in my diapers."

Padme looked up at her through teary eyes. She had never head of this before. Granted she had lived without a mother and had no experience with women who had given birth before, but never had she heard of anything of the sort happening before.

"Lochia?" she asked.

"Post-birth bleeding." Alusia said as she patted Padme's diaper. "It happens a lot with women. Someday, you'll know what I mean."

Padme hugged her close as Alusia kissed her forehead.

"When are you due?" she asked, looking at Alusia's belly.

"In another three weeks." Alusia said with sadness in her voice. "If it's a boy, they'll sell him. If it's a girl, they'll raise her a slave."

"I'm sorry…" Padme said as she stood up, struggling to walk in her heavy magnet boots. "…I can't imagine anything more horrible."

"It happens." Alusia said, looking at Padme's boots. "What in the world are you wearing on your feet?"

Padme opened her mouth to speak, but paused when she felt a familiar pressure upon her bowels.

"Oh god…" she said as she flushed dark red. "…please not here, not now…"

Padme tried hard to stop as she felt her bladder calling, her colon contracting horribly as she crossed her legs, her magnetic boots clinking together.

"Don't fight it, just let it happen." Alusia said as she held Padme's hand. "I'm right here."

Padme couldn't hold on any longer. She released her bowels, filling her humungous diaper with solid waste. She gasped as she squatted to pump out the last of her waste, tears falling from her eyes in shame.

"A-Azura?" she called out, feeling the disgusting waste inside her diaper. "Are y-you here?"

Azura quickly walked back to Padme, looking concerned.

"Are you okay, my queen? Did you have an accident?" she asked as she patted Padme's diaper. "Yep, full diaper. Come on, off we pop to the changing table."

Padme shuddered as she sat down on a padded table with stirrups, placing her feet in them as Azura's blue body shone in the light. Her bronze chastity bra and belt shone as she spread Padme's thighs wide apart. She then removed Padme's plastic panty, unwrapped the huge, soaking-wet and filthy diaper from her body and pulled it away, leaving her naked.

"Very full, good girl." Azura said as she rubbed Padme down with awful-smelling chemical rub and tossed her diaper into a garbage chute. "You'll take to these in no time."

Padme gagged at the absolutely foul scent of both her own waste and the chemical rub, laying still as Azura strapped a fresh diaper over her crotch.

"There you go, all clean now." Azura said as she held Alusia and kissed her. "Time to go back to the master."

Padme hesitated, looking at the slave girls, the pregnant Alusia and her daughter Ruby, the lovely, friendly slave girl Azura, she felt so blessed that in such a horrible place she had such good allies.

"Come on, this way." Azura said as she took Padme's chains, leading her towards the door to the throne room.

"Goodbye!" Ruby called, waving to Padme as the diapered queen exited the room.

Padme waved back, feeling worried. She looked at Azura as she smiled.

"Don't worry, just obey the master and you'll be fine." Azura said, pulling open the doorway to the throne room. "Here we are."

Padme gulped. Obeying Jabba was the last thing she wanted to do, but she had absolutely no choice in the matter. She walked out, topless, humiliated and wearing a diaper, she felt absolutely infantile.

"Master Jabba, I present to you your queen Padme." Azura said as she walked into the throne room, the usual early-afternoon crowd gathering.

Padme walked into the throne room, proud and regal. She strutted out in her infantile slave garb, praying she would make it through this. It was going to be the most difficult thing she had ever done in her entire life, but she would endure it, she had to.

"_**I can do this." **_Padme thought as she walked onto the throne in her absolutely enormous diaper and massive metal boots._** "It's only a diaper, and I can follow his orders for now. How bad can it be?"**_

Little did she know how bad it would get…

**To be continued.**

**Comment and tell me what you think. I love erotic Hutt slave stories.**


	5. subchapter: OC information

Just a little something for people to keep track of the OCs in my story, I hope this helps a little:

**My OCs:**

**Alusia Maldoor:** human slave girl. She is 6 months pregnant with her second child. Kind and caring but fearful due to her enslavement, she is one of the first to feel bad for new slaves, and often helps comfort them. The father of her child was killed when he made a bad deal with Jabba while she was expecting Ruby, leaving her and her daughter to become sex slaves once Ruby was born. **Costume:** red wrap skirt and red bra top.

**Ruby Maldoor: **Alusia's daughter. She is 14, but due to her upbringing as a slave, she behaves younger than she is. She does not care much for her own safety since she is concerned for others much more. Being young, she is very curious about many things to do with sex and sexuality, but in the palace, she isn't very open to a decent sex education.

**Costume: **pink bra top and pink miniskirt.

**Azura Tan'gea: **Twi'lek slave girl. A rare lethan blue Twi'lek. Her vibrant blue skin is the source of much lust, and she wears a locking bikini to prevent lustful guards and courtiers from violating her without Jabba's knowledge. She is Padme's caretaker and will comfort her and clean her, changing her if she needs it. She was broken long ago, her will belonging to Jabba, but she genuinely cares for Padme and will do anything to comfort her.

**Costume: **bronze chastity belt and chastity bra. Jabba holds the only key.

I hope this could clear some things up. Please review and favorite if you enjoy my work!


	6. Chapter 6: a day in court

**PADME IN THE PALACE CHAPTER 6: a day in court**

Padme sat on the throne in her humungous diaper and plastic panties as courtiers and dealers talked with Jabba about various things. They ignored her by and large, treating her like a cute decoration with her girlish pigtails, padded diaper and magnetic boots. However, some were distracted by her nearly-nude state, making them lose money on certain deals with Jabba. Padme's topless state humiliated her since she was so exposed before the court, with no privacy to speak of and even her ability to use the refresher like an adult being taken from her. The toilet hole in the throne had even been welded shut, leaving her nothing but her diaper as she sat and ate paddy frogs and worms, much to her disgust. But she endured them, since they were all she was allowed to eat right now.

"Now, my pet. Stand up and be tended to so you can dance for us." Jabba said as he prodded Padme with his fat hands. "Show us how a queen can entertain my court."

Padme stood and slowly walked into a hole in the crowd cleared for her, her diaper crinkling loudly as she moved. Her pigtails swung around as her magnet boots clanked with every step.

"Not with those, my pet." Jabba said as he activated the boots, immobilizing her. "You have been good this morning, silent and obedient as you are supposed to be, so you will not have to wear those ugly boots."

He pulled a key from one of his slave girls, unlocking the magnetic boots and allowing Padme to step out of them as they stripped off her plastic panty and unstrapped her diaper, the queen rubbing her sore feet that chafed from being forced into the cumbersome boots. A slave girl set down the pink pair of crystal high heels she had been made to wear previously, guiding Padme to sit down on a chair like a mother guiding a young girl. Her diaper was replaced with a fresh one, making her skin crawl as the garment was placed over her crotch.

"Tend to my pet's makeup as well." Jabba said as he chewed up some frogs that squirmed as he swallowed them. "Make her lovely for my court."

Padme stood still as Azura walked forward in her bronze chastity bikini, followed by Alusia as her pregnant belly swung slightly. They held a pair of painting palettes and makeup boxes, painting Padme's toenails with red nail polish before guiding her feet into the pink crystal shoes. Looking back on these, Padme realized they resembled the glass slippers of a princess in one of her favorite childhood stories. Likely the intention was to mock her status by making them pink to display her femininity. Padme's vulva was made up and cleaned, and her skin rubbed with a type of skin cream that made it shine. Her ears were cleaned out with spoons and her vulva and anus were flushed out with a baster, making her flush red with humiliation and unwanted stimulation as the crowd cheered. Padme's nipples were adorned with pasties with long tassels, giving her the look of a stripper. They did her fingernails next with the same red polish, with Ruby helping with her toenails due to her small size. Azura rubbed lipstick onto Padme's lips and rubbed makeup over every inch of skin, including blush to make her appear young and innocent.

"There, you look so adorable, your highness." Azura said, strapping Padme's diaper back on as she winced at her bronzed chastity bikini chafing her body. "You are so lucky you can remove your attire. Master Jabba holds the key to my bikini, so even if I wanted to be nude, I need his permission to unlock it."

Padme felt pity for the woman as she saw her lekku swinging around, much like her pigtails. She looked at the woman's bikini, noting for the first time the intricate designs that resembled a woman's vulva molded right on the front grate positioned on the front of the chastity belt for her to pass urine and nipples and areoles molded onto the cups of the chastity bra. The woman was naked even with the bikini on, and with the hole in the rear for her solid waste to pass through showing off her anus. Padme held a hand out to Azura and squeezed it sympathetically, making her blush.

"Your pet is prepared for you, master." Alusia said as she bowed, wincing as her pregnant belly hung low.

"Good…" Jabba said, pulling on Padme's leash as he took a puff of his hookah. "…now dance for us, my queen."

Padme walked into the center of the room and looked around herself to survey her current situation. She was topless, exposed, chained at the neck and about the dance in nothing but a huge, padded diaper and pasties before the scum of the galaxy.

"Dance!" Jabba demanded, motioning towards Ruby.

Padme immediately began to dance, her bare breasts shaking as she flexed her body in a fluid motion. She tapped her feet on the ground, the pink high heels clinking as solid diamond made contact with the stone flooring. The crowd was instantly aroused, males watching and females jeering at the shameful display. Padme twirled around, her long pigtails swinging as her bare breasts bounced slightly. Her diaper crinkled with every movement she made, the noise alerting all to the fact that a grown woman, a queen no less, had the look of an infant as was dancing like a slut for all to see. Padme put her hands to her breasts and twerked, flexing herself forwards and closing her eyes to show off the eye makeup she had been forced to wear.

"Slut!" yelled a Nemoidian female, spitting at Padme as she danced.

"What's the matter queenie, you housebroken yet?" jeered a Trandoshan male as Padme spun around, her pigtails and nipple tassels swinging around as she twirled.

Padme's humiliation was such that she couldn't even register anything else. Her exposure, her enslavement, her infantile position, it was all too much for the enslaved queen. She squatted and twerked, the diaper crinkling loudly. Suddenly, a microphone was dropped in front of her and the crinkling of the plastic panties was broadcast throughout the palace, making her blush as the crowd guffawed. Padme realized the intent was to utterly degrade her, the sounds of her diaper being absolutely shameful to her ears. She danced on and one, her crystal shoes clinking as she tried hard to avoid stepping on her chain, which lay slack. Her nipple tassels swung around and around, her shame growing by the moment as her ears were assaulted by the sounds of the crinkles and crackles her enormous diaper made. Suddenly, Padme felt her bowels calling.

"_**Please no…" **_she pleaded as she squatted, her body screaming for release._** "…not here, not now…"**_

She was met with a sickening SQUELCH as she felt her interior muscles give out as her bowels were emptied in a humiliating public display. Her diaper grew squishy and heavy, making her gasp at the disgusting sensation. The sounds of her waste filling up the huge, padded diaper were broadcast through the palace, making the crowd laugh like mad.

"Good girl, my little queen!" Jabba said as he chuckled at her. "We will have you potty-trained in no time."

Padme blushed and continued dancing for well over 7 hours, the disgusting feeling of her own fecal matter trapped in place by the huge diaper making her skin crawl. She shook her buttocks around, the crinkling becoming louder and louder as she danced faster, becoming tired. She had never been so humiliated in her entire life, and prayed that no one she knew would ever see her brought so low. Her nipple tassels swung as she danced, making her feel like a whore.

"Okay, stop!" Jabba commanded, as Padme quickly stood still.

She shook slightly in her gigantic diaper, which had only expanded in size with her waste trapped within it. The garment had rubbed against her skin with her waste, making her bottom red with itchy rash that made her feel like she wore a beehive over her crotch. Her nipple pasties glistened as her large mammaries expanded with every breath she took.

"Do you require changing?" he asked, smirking as he looked at her.

Padme nodded.

"Yes, master." She said as she looked into his enormous eyes. "I require my diaper changed."

"Not I, your pet." Jabba corrected as he smirked at Padme. "You have no identity any more. You are a thing to be used as I see fit."

Padme was silent.

"Then I shall leave you in your full diaper, Kun'chee. And I should perhaps have a few of your fellow slaves come forth for the Rancor pit."

"No!" Padme shouted, clapping a hand over her mouth when she realized she had exposed her weakness.

"Yes, my pet?" Jabba asked, smirking.

Padme took a deep breath to gather her courage. She could stand even the awful scratchiness and hornet's sting of the diaper rash she now sported beneath her horrible diaper, but she could never, would never, be able to stand her fellow slaves being punished for her insubordinate behavior. Padme sighed as she stood still, her bottom itching horribly.

"Your pet…requires that you change her diaper, master." She said as she stood shaking in her full diaper, the tassels on her nipple pasties shaking.

Jabba laughed and snapped his fat fingers, calling forth Azura. The lovely blue woman led Padme onto a table and stripped off her plastic panty and unstrapped her diaper right in front of everyone, the crowd guffawing at her infantile state. Padme was close to tears now, exposed and humiliated like this. She was cleaned up, powdered to treat the rash and rubbed down with foul-smelling chemical rub, her filthy diaper thrown into the grated pit and replaced with a clean one.

"Thank Azura and I for allowing you such luxury, my queen." Jabba said with a smile, watching Padme slide on her plastic panties as he chewed up a handful of insects.

Padme gulped and stood upright in her now-clean diaper, plastic panty and pasties, close to tears.

"T-Thank you Azura, a-and thank y-you master Jabba, for allowing your pet such luxury of cleanliness and c-comfort while she w-wears your most generous g-gift of h-her diaper." She said, her spirit breaking more and more with every word she spoke.

Jabba pulled her closer with her chains, licking her face all around with his horribly-filthy tongue.

"You are welcome, my slave." He said as he groped Padme's almost-bare breasts. "Come and warm my throne once more."

Padme sat on the throne in her thankfully-clean diaper, hating everything about it. She hated wearing it, hated that all within the palace knew she would be wearing it, that she would be checked and changed no matter where and when it occurred…she was in shock as such humiliation and exposure. Thankfully, the party was winding down and the throne room was almost empty, the court adjourning for the night.

"Time to pound the pillow, my lovely slave." Jabba said as he pulled Padme closer to him. "Follow me."

Padme was confused as he slithered off of the throne and towards a huge doorway.

"Where are you going, master?" she asked, hating the use of that word.

"To my private pleasure room, of course." Jabba said as he slithered away. "And you shall join me. We shall join bodies together to become one flesh, but first you must be prepared for me."

Padme gasped as two Gammorean guards grabbed her and pulled her away, her chain becoming detached from the throne and trailing behind her, the cold links feeling like ice between her nearly-bare breasts as she was brought into a small rom and made to stand on a metal grate with a showerhead over it. She shuddered in fear as she was stripped of her plastic panties and diaper and hosed down by the Gammoreans, her skin shining as soap was dumped over it.

"Quickly, the master isn't a patient Hutt." Azura said as she scrubbed Padme down with a sponge, the other girls working on unbraiding her hair.

Padme felt them shaving her, especially her intimate parts, which made her shudder in fear. She cried as Alusia bent down, her pregnant belly making her wince. She scrubbed Padme's legs with aftershave as the last of her body hair was removed and rubbed a sweet-smelling lotion into her lovely skin. The showerhead activated, making Padme jump as she was scrubbed clean and rinsed off, the aftershave feeling soothing on her bare skin. Her hair was rinsed and scrubbed, the women combing it with their fingers. Her makeup had run, of course, but the girls tended to that as well, replacing it all but making it more and more accentuated and colorful as Azura shouted out orders.

"More blush!"

"More lipstick!"

"More makeup, especially her tits!"

"More shaving, her pussy still has hair!"

"More pumice on her feet, she has callouses!"

"More flushing out her ears, then move on down to her pussy and ass with that douche, we want those flushed out as well!"

"More braiding of the hair, make her look cute!"

"More…!"

"More…!"

"More…!"

"More…!"

There was not a single part of Padme's body the girls were satisfied with, her eyes made up with enough eyeshadow for a troupe of whores, her body hair burnt off until her skin stung, her vulva defoliated and scrubbed until it sparkled, her ears painfully depleted of wax by spoons, even her nostrils were flushed out, making the naked queen cough violently. Padme was bawling by now, absolutely ashamed at herself and her body and her very being as she was made up like a living sex doll. Her shame was so palpable you could wade through it, and she cried out loud as the girls tended to her body for hours.

"Oh sssh, it's okay, highness." Ruby said as she looked up at the naked queen. "You'll get used to it. Even the sex doesn't hurt quite so much when you realize there's no use in protesting."

Padme only cried harder, hugging the poor girl close as they braided her hair and replaced her huge diaper and plastic panties. How could such monsters enslave one so young? Her wet, naked body shook as Ruby was let out of her hug, Padme dolled up like a whore for all the galaxy to see.

"There, all done!" Azura said as her lekku hung in front of Padme, holding out a mirror for the enslaved queen to look at. "You look so sexy, your highness."

Padme looked at her reflection and bawled, not even recognizing her own face anymore. Her face was so dolled up she looked like a whore in the worst spaceport cantina in the galaxy. Her skin was so shiny that it looked like plastic, and her hair looked even faker. Padme even noted that her lips looked plumper and her breasts had even become fuller as a result of gaining weight from the food. There was no doubt about it, she was going to be raped and there was nothing she could do about it.

"Come with me." A Gammorean guard grunted as he walked into the room, Padme gasping at the invasion of her privacy. "The master wants you now."

He grabbed Padme's chains and pulled her along down the narrow, winding corridors, the dim light making Padme stumble along as she tripped and slipped on the way to the pleasure room. Men jeered and laughed at her whorish makeup, her diaper, her very position as a sex slave, and Padme hated every moment of it. She finally reached a room with Jabba's name carved into it in Huttese, her heart sinking to her ovaries when she realized it was the 'pleasure room'. The Gammorean punched in a code and opened the door with a hiss, tugging Padme into the room. Jabba was there on the soft ground, which appeared to be made of mattresses and giant pillows. The light was dim and there was a scent of incense in the air. Jabba licked his lips at the sight of the diapered, exposed and humiliated Padme, laughing at her predicament.

"You may leave us now, Gortuk." He said with a smile.

Gortuk bowed and closed the door as Padme struggled to open it, trying her absolute hardest to keep it from locking. It was to no avail as she was permanently sealed off from the rest of the palace without a key, left to the devices of a lustful Hutt.

"Oh, my queen…" Jabba said as he licked his fat lips. "…I'm going to enjoy this."

Padme's screams went unheard through the soundproofed walls, along with the cackling laughter. She was going to have to pray she would come out of this in one piece…

**Poor Padme! Tune in next chapter to see what happens!**


	7. Chapter 7: consummation of a concubine

**PADME IN THE PALACE CHAPTER 7: consummation of a concubine**

**Warning: rape scene ahead. If you are uncomfortable with rape/sexual assault scenes, please read with caution. (Note: I would never condone rape or sexual assault of anyone, it's just an erotic story not meant to be taken seriously).**

Padme desperately scrabbled and scratched at the locked door of the pleasure room, her huge, padded diaper crinkling as she tried to escape. Her nipple tassels were gone now, leaving her breasts bare for Jabba's vision, and he enjoyed the sight of them.

"Come here, my lovely." Jabba said as he slithered towards her in the lavish pleasure room. "Let us become as one flesh."

"No, please no!" Padme begged as she ran from him, her giant, padded diaper and plastic panties crinkling loudly with every movement of her legs.

"You are not a virgin, this is nothing alien to you." Jabba said as he cornered the diapered queen, his huge eyes looming over her. "You broke even faster than I thought you would. I should make a note of using diapers such as these for taming my future slave girls."

Padme had nowhere to go, pressed into the corner as she was. She gulped as Jabba roughly ripped off her plastic panties and yanked her diaper down past her thighs, pulling her feet upwards and tossing said garment away. Padme was completely nude now, her heart pounding harder and harder.

"Come, my queen." Jabba said as the skin of his belly started to ripple. "Kneel before your lord and master."

Padme gasped when she saw the skin molding outwards like clay, tenting out to form an all-too-familiar organ before her very eyes. An enormous penis and testicles came into being before her, almost as thick around as her wrist and coated in slime and debris from the ground. Two testicles the size of grapefruits hung low, expanding as they filled with the Hutt's juices at the sight of her nudity. The cock hardened and stuck out straight, making her scream.

"NOOO!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. "Please don't put that in me, I'll die!"

Jabba ignored her as he grabbed her chains, pushing aside Padme's hands and feet as they fought and kicked against his sticky flesh. He pushed her to her knees as she sobbed and cried, her pigtails swinging around. Jabba thought she looked so cute in this position, immature, naked and submissive.

"Suck me." Jabba said as he grabbed his slave's head. "Open wide and take your lord's cock into your mouth."

Padme sobbed loudly as she opened her mouth wide, using her hands to rub the dust and debris from the shaft accepting his massive uncircumcised member into her hot mouth. She gagged as she felt the disgusting penis enter her mouth and thrust inside of her, the taste becoming etched in her mind as the horrific violation of her mouth continued. Padme moaned as her lips wrapped around Jabba's cock and suckled it like a Popsicle.

"Put your hands on it." Jabba demanded.

Padme nodded and placed both her hands upon the base of his penis, gently rubbing and touching his huge testicles as she suckled hard. Jabba closed his huge eyes and moaned as he thrust into her mouth gain making her choke. He then withdrew his penis, now rock-hard, and grabbed Padme's chains, pulling her towards him.

"Spread your thighs." He demanded as Padme, blinded by tears, obeyed.

She opened her legs wide, praying she would be able to endure this. Jabba thrust deep into her body with no prior preparations or foreplay, making his naked slave girl cry out in pain and pleasure. He was disappointed that she was not a virgin, but at least he could still break her spirit.

"Beg for it." Jabba demanded as he thrust into Padme over and over, making her cry out as his tail snaked up her legs.

"No…!" Padme gasped, feeling a tingling sensation between her thighs.

"Beg me to stop then." Jabba said, looking into her eyes with his own enormous red/orange ones.

Padme hesitated. She wanted to beg, but there was a part of her mind, perverse as it seemed, that enjoyed having sex with Jabba. Enjoyed being _**raped**_ by Jabba. Padme just cried, bawling and sobbing as she struggled against him, torn between trying to stop it and trying to make it continue. She felt the lips of her vulva grow slicker as her vaginal muscles squeezed his massive cock only to be forced further and further apart. The pain was being replaced by pleasure and Padme hated herself for it.

"_**No, this is so wrong…" **_she thought as she bucked back and forth upon Jabba's humungous penis._** "…I love Anakin, why am I feeling so good?"**_

She cried out as she continued being forced up and down, Jabba grinding against her as he dug deeper into her vagina. Padme could not think now, her mind overwhelmed by pleasure and pain. She struggled to close her legs, but all that brought was more unwanted pleasure.

"So good, my queen…" Jabba said as he thrust deeper and deeper, forcing her legs into the 'deckchair' sex position. "…you love this, you love sex and are the whore of Naboo."

"N-No! No, I'm not a w-whore!" Padme sobbed as she screamed from the huge penis being plunged into her most private orifice as it dug deeper and deeper.

"If you didn't, you would not be an unmarried queen with a broken hymen." Jabba said as he stopped, filling Padme up completely with his penis. "But no matter who you gave yourself to like a cheap slut, I am your master now."

Padme screamed as he thrust deep enough to fill her entire womb with his manhood, making the tingling in her private regions reach their zenith. She screamed in pleasure and pain as she had a massive orgasm that rippled through her body like a wildfire, triggering 2 more. Jabba continued thrusting as she sobbed and cried. She had studied Hutts before, and knew that as gastropods, they took over 6 hours to orgasm, so he wasn't coming anytime soon.

"I knew you enjoyed it, Kun'chee." Jabba said as he licked her naked body, squeezing her breasts and grabbing at her thighs as he plunged in and out, in and out. "You crave this, your body needs it. Soon, you will come to need sex from your master as much as you need food and water."

Padme was openly sobbing and wheezing and gasping, her tears blinding her as her orgasms kept coming, one after the other.

"You may have given away your maidenhood, but I have taken the scraps of your hymen now." Jabba said as he suckled Padme's breasts, making her cry out as he thrust into her over and over again. "Now for your other hole."

He pulled out of Padme, making the naked queen gasp in pain as she was flipped over.

"Get on your hands and knees, now." Jabba ordered.

Padme obeyed, crawling down into a doggy-style position. She cried and sobbed as his titanic penis hardened and entered the tiny pink star of her unmolested anus.

"AUGH!" she screamed as she felt the thrusting begin. "NO, PLEASE DON'T!"

She cried and moaned as she felt his member entering her unlubricated sphincter, her inner walls squeezing it in an effort to repel the intruder. Padme was in agony as her body shook from the prior orgasms, her anal muscles contracting painfully around the massive cock which roughly rubbed her inner wall raw due to the lack of lubrication in said orifice.

"Such a tight queen, so stiff and formal…" Jabba said as he drooled all over Padme's naked form, making Padme moan as her immature pigtails were tugged back. "…such a shame I was not your first."

Padme sobbed at the thought of being violated as a virgin in such a way. She would never, could never, have endured such a thing. How could any woman? She cried as his titanic penis entered her anus deeper and deeper, making a tingling sensation known in her vulva. She tried hard to hold on, closing her thighs as Jabba thrusted, but that only increased the unwanted sensations of pleasure. Padme screamed and gasped as the tingling between her legs reached its zenith.

"AAUGH!" she cried out as she had an orgasm, which triggered another one. "Please, no more!"

Jabba pulled out of her anus, making the naked queen sob and shake with pain and humiliation. He pulled his still-erect member out with a sickening SQUELCH, making Padme moan. Jabba held it in front of her face, her own juices coating its sheath.

"Suck it." He instructed.

Padme cried as she opened wide, taking his cock in her mouth once again. She suckled and suckled, making Jabba gasp and moan as he patted her head.

"Good little slave…" he said as he pulled her head down onto his cock and forced it down her throat. "…now swallow your lord's juices."

Padme gagged as the cock went down her throat and thrust harder, his testicles shrinking slightly. She knew what came next.

"Da eitha!" Jabba yelled as he emptied the contents of his swollen testicles into her throat, making it slide down into her belly.

She gagged at the awful taste of his cum, but realized it had filled her stomach a great deal, likely due to the protein. Jabba pulled out of her hot mouth and spurted his cum all over her lovely face, her pigtails becoming sticky with cum as he tugged them and unbraided them, leaving her lovely hair loose and long. Padme swallowed the cum in her mouth, gagging at the taste as more and more was blasted over her face like water from a fire-hose. Her lovely naked body was becoming coated in thick, sticky cum, as if it were a suit of filth for her naked body.

"That was…excellent, my pet." Jabba said as he patted Padme's naked form.

Padme shook and shuddered in absolute terror, the shock of rape and humiliation overwhelming her mind.

"You are free to travel wherever you wish, although you may not shower until I call you back." Jabba said as he handed Padme her diaper. "You may wear your diaper again, my little pet."

"Th-Thank you, m-my master…" Padme cried, her emotions letting loose like a flood as she strapped the giant, padded diaper over her body once more and slid the humiliating plastic panties back on.

"There there, dry those tears my pet." Jabba said as he smirked and held her close. "You will soon learn to love me."

He closed his huge eyes as Padme stood in her collar and diaper, humiliated and violated beyond belief. She felt enraged, but also impotent in that rage since she could do nothing against him. She exited the room, feeling absolute pain between her legs. Padme knew this was only the beginning.

"Please, Anakin, find me." She prayed. "I can't take this anymore."

She would have to endure, she just had to endure. The rough part would be over soon, she kept telling herself.

"_**I just have to hope."**_

**To be continued…**


	8. Chapter 8: a slave's respite

**PADME IN THE PALACE CHAPTER 8: a slave's respite**

**Later…**

Padme hobbled through the halls, naked but for her giant, padded diaper, plastic panties and nipple tassels. She could not believe what had just happened to her. She had been raped by that disgusting slug. She thought back to his skin, the taste of his slime, the disgusting touch, the tingling feeling of his penis inside of her…

"No, I won't think of that!" she shouted to no one in particular as she walked, her huge diaper crinkling as she walked.

She refused to think of anything relating to sex with Jabba, although wearing a giant diaper that was forced onto her by him made that almost impossible. Especially since the juices from his massive cock were soaking into the soft, absorbent interior of her diaper and making it soggy and heavy. Suddenly, Padme felt a familiar sensation of tightness within her.

"Oh god no…please hold on, body…" she begged as she crossed her legs. "…please hold on…"

It was no use. Her bowels and bladder were released, both having been loosened from her rape almost an hour ago and she quickly squatted down, her diaper becoming filled with feces and soaked through. She sighed and sobbed in disgust, knowing she could not change it herself because of the alarm built into the plastic cover. Padme waddled down the hall, feeling disgusting with the feel of her own waste inside her full, soaking-wet diaper.

"A-Azura?" Padme called out desperately as she walked through the halls. "A-Azura, where a-are you?"

The palace was dark and nearly-empty. Apparently most everyone had gone home. Padme continued walking through the halls in her huge, padded diaper and plastic panties, her feet shaking with every step. She felt an itching sensation make itself known on her bottom and crotch, and knew she was in for an uncomfortable rash. Padme sighed and sat down, trying hard to get comfortable as she shivered and shook from her violation. She sobbed and broke down crying, wrapping her arms around her barely-covered breasts and burying her head in her arms as she sat in her full diaper, trying hard to shove down the memories of her violation where they would never resurface. Suddenly, a cry of alarm rang out from a hallway near the slave's quarters.

"A-Azura, is that y-you?" Padme called out, running through the halls in her filthy, full diaper. "Please, I n-need you…"

She turned around, looking from place to place as her nipple tassels swung around. The sound had come from a room where the only door was thick strands of beads hung over the doorway, and the scent of lovely jasmine drifted from it. Padme paused for a moment and looked, staring through the makeup that had run over her eyes. Azura was there, but so was somebody else.

"Azura…?" Padme asked as she looked closer.

Azura was naked, chained to the ceiling by her wrists and resting on her knees in a thick pile of pillows. A nude human male knelt behind her, holding her lekku in his hands and thrusting into her from behind. At first, Padme though she was being raped like she had been just hours earlier, but after seeing the look of rapture of Azura's face and the gentle looks she had when the man came inside of her, she knew it was totally consensual. Padme stood still, transfixed. She had never seen two people having sex before in her entire life. Her only experience had been with Anakin, and now Jabba's brutal rape. She turned around in her huge, full diaper, not noticing the fanciful wind chimes behind her which clanked and jingled when she ran into them. Azura's eyes snapped open as she saw Padme watching them, gasping as the man turned and looked too. Padme turned away in shame and ran, her diaper squelching with every step as the waste contained within leaked out into her plastic panty. She felt so ashamed, violating their privacy. Wasn't that what Jabba did? She couldn't bear the thought.

"Padme, wait!" Azura called out as she ran naked through the halls, grabbing the diapered queen as she tried to run farther. "It's okay, I'm not mad at you."

"I-I'm so s-sorry!" Padme cried, her diaper crinkling loudly. "I didn't m-mean to intrude, I j-just needed to find you a-and I h-heard you-"

Azura kissed Padme and held her close, pulling her to the wall near the pleasure room she had shared with the man.

"It's okay, it's not like there's much privacy here anyway." She said as she patted Padme's swollen diaper. "I take it you needed changing?"

Padme nodded, her teary eyes closing in utter shame.

"Come here, I'll change you." Azura said as she pulled out a folding table from the side wall and carefully instructed Padme to lay down upon it, returning to her room and coming out with a box of the giant diapers. "Now open your legs, mommy's here."

Padme lay out flat on the table to be changed in public for anyone who passed by to see, lying flat as Azura slid her plastic panty off and unwrapped her diaper.

"D-Do I have any D-Diaper R-Rash?" Padme asked, shuddering.

"Yes, quite a bit, I'm afraid." Alusia said as she lifted Padme's legs. "Hold still please."

Alusia rubbed Padme's bottom clean and threw away the filthy diaper, rinsing out the plastic panties as a pair of female figures made themselves known as she squinted in the dim light. It was Alusia and Ruby, who looked at her in pity.

"Mommy, the queen's diaper is being changed." Ruby said as she looked curiously at Padme. "Was I changed like that as a baby?"

Padme couldn't stand it anymore, she burst out in tears, sobbing and screaming as Azura finished rubbing her down with the same awful-smelling cleanser she usually used, powdering her down like an infant and rubbing diaper cream all over her rash-covered bottom. Alusia walked forwards, her pregnant belly pressing into Padme as her red pregnancy bikini became etched in Padme's mind.

"Oh, dear heart, it's okay." Alusia said as she kissed Padme's face like a mother comforting her children. "Be strong, we've got you."

"Here you go, highness." Azura said as she wrapped a fresh diaper over her crotch. "All clean."

"What happened?" Alusia said as her swollen breasts and belly pressed into Padme's body as the topless queen shakily put her plastic panties back on.

"He-he raped m-me." Padme said as she shook and shuddered in her new diaper.

"What's raped?" Ruby asked curiously.

"She was…brutally hurt by the master." Alusia said as she bent over, wincing slightly from the weight of her womb as she picked up Ruby. "Come on Ruby, let's not bother the queen anymore."

"I'M NOT A QUEEN!" Padme screamed at the top of her lungs, her frustration coming out as she sobbed and screamed loudly at the sight of the young girl being held, feeling absolutely infantile. "I'm nothing, just a slave, a slut, a…a…Kun'chee."

She buried her face in her hands and cried loudly, laying on her back in her gigantic diaper and crying her eyes out as her bare breasts shook from her convulsions.

"Padme, you are a lot more than that." Azura said as she pulled Padme upright, laying on her lap and staring into her eyes. "You are a strong woman. I didn't endure half of what you have endured when I was first bought by Jabba."

She kissed Padme, making a warmth spread through the topless queen's body. Padme kissed her back, desperately kissing and caressing her for some form of loving contact as her bottom felt soft and comfortable again, the rash subsiding.

"Azura, love, are you coming back?" a slightly accented male voice said as the beads around the pleasure room jingled.

"Coming, Xandar!" Azura said as she climbed off of Padme's lap, squeezing her hands. "Alusia, will you please take Padme to the throne room?"

Alusia nodded as she walked forward, her swollen, pregnant belly making it difficult for her to walk. She took Padme by the hand and led her out of the room in her huge, padded diaper, with Ruby close behind.

"You're a very strong woman, Padme." She said as she winced, grasping her belly.

"Are you okay?" Padme asked, glancing at the woman's pregnant form.

"Its fine, just some pains." Alusia said as she turned around. "Ruby, come along now!"

Ruby ran after them, looking at Padme as she walked in her gigantic diaper.

"You're really strong, and pretty too." She said to Padme, hugging her as she walked hand in hand with Alusia. "When I grow up, I want to be just like you, queen Amidala."

Padme's heart fluttered at that last word as she limped into the throne room, Alusia and Ruby letting her go at the gates.

"Master, your slave girl is returned." Alusia said as she walked away, clutching her belly.

Jabba laughed as the crowd cheered and chuckled, Padme slowly walking to the throne in her absolutely enormous diaper and plastic panties that made her waddle.

"Have you learned you are mine now, my queen?" Jabba asked.

Padme nodded, walking towards the throne and climbing onto it as her chains were attached to her collar again and handed to Jabba, who then pulled her diapered body onto the throne.

"Then from now on, you belong to me." Jabba said as he clutched her breasts in his hands. "No more defiance, you are mine."

"Yes, master…" Padme said, her spirit breaking. "…your slave will obey."

The court was clearing out due to the lateness of the day, most of them unrolling sleeping bags and things. Padme had no idea what time it was due to the lack of windows or even clocks, depriving her of her sense of time. She leaned against Jabba as he pulled her onto his body, her bare flesh sticking to his skin.

"Sleep, my lovely." Jabba said as he clutched her now-clean diaper. "I will have much for you to do in the morning."

Padme prayed to herself as she sat diapered on the throne, knowing she was doomed. She leaned back against Jabba, feeling her mind enter REM state due to her exhaustion. Her skin stuck fast to Jabba, but she didn't care. Her giant diaper crinkled due to her plastic panties, the sound comforting her to sleep as she drifted off to a deep slumber.

"_**Anakin, please." **_She prayed as her mind drifted off to sleep._** "I need you."**_

She then fell back, knowing she was all alone. Her diaper crinkled again and she cried herself to sleep, tear-stained eyes closing of their own accord. She was broken.

**Meanwhile…**

Anakin flinched as he walked through beggar's canyon, the last stop Padme had informed him of. He felt something, something familiar. What was it? He listened carefully as his robes fluttered slightly, his senses reaching out for the familiar voice of his wife in his mind…

"_**Anakin, please." **_The voice said._** "I need you."**_

It was a small voice, broken-down and humiliated, the kind of voice he had heard in his youth belonging to poor women with no way out of the horrible existence of forced prostitution. To think this voice came from his strong, beautiful Padme…

"Master, I think I've located the queen." Anakin said on his comlink as he walked onto a swoop bike parked next to a rock pile. "She's nearby, I only need to trace her location."

"Be careful, Anakin. Don't make a move until I get there." Obi-Wan's voice said over the comlink. "We need to assess the situation."

"I'm sorry, master, I can't afford inaction right now. The queen is in anger!" Anakin said, his fear clouding his judgment as his mind's eye saw his wife, naked and abused, laying on the floor.

"Anakin don't be imp-!"

Anakin cut him off, shutting off the comlink and jumping onto his swoop.

"_**I'm coming, Padme." **_He said as he sped towards jundland._** "Don't be afraid."**_

**To be continued…**


	9. Chapter 9: rescuing the queen

**PADME IN THE PALACE CHAPTER 9: rescuing the queen.**

**Anakin to the rescue! Sort of…**

**The next morning…**

Padme slept in her huge, padded diaper and plastic panties in Jabba's Palace, her spirit close to breaking. She leaned against Jabba's ice-cold bulk, her tear-stained face a mask of absolute humiliation. Padme was topless but now she wore his dried slime and cum as a bra, a stiff, uncomfortable bra over her breasts and clavicles with no warmth to it. Her uncomfortable crystal high-heels chafed her feet horribly. As if that wasn't bad enough, she hadn't seen it before but her plastic panties had Jabba's face surrounded by hearts on them, making her seem even more infantile. She shuddered in her sleep, remembering the rape and torture she had endured over the past few days, knowing that her diaper would be full come morning, when she would be stripped and changed before the crowd…

"_**What does it matter?" **_her subconscious mind thought as she slept._** "I'm going to be exposed one way or another, might as well be for when I'm changed."**_

She rolled over, making her diaper crinkle as suddenly, a foreign sound came to be heard. The sound of footsteps coming down the stairs to the throne room.

"You will be greatly rewarded for this." Anakin's voice said as he held out his hand and Bib Fortuna repeated his word back in a controlled tone.

Padme wanted to shout and scream for joy when she saw her husband enter the room, standing upright as the crowds started to awaken. Her heart sank when he looked at her and saw her topless and wearing naught but a huge diaper, his pity and rage at his wife's treatment palpable. R2-D2 was with him, rolling alongside as he walked into the palace.

"Exalted one!" Bib Fortuna called out to Jabba, his eyes vacant in a force trance. "Jedi knight Anakin Skywalker is here for the queen!"

Jabba awoke with a start, tugging Padme's chains and making her flinch as she remembered her rape the other day. She looked at R2 as the astromech droid rolled forward, making a sympathetic beep.

"Ah, good. Just as I expected." Jabba said as he pulled Padme's chains to pull her bare back against his flesh. "The Jedi servant of the queen of Naboo."

"You will release the queen now and dress her." Anakin said as he waved his hand in front of Jabba's face.

Jabba just laughed, pulling Padme's half-naked body against him tighter.

"You don't scare me, boy." He said with a chuckle. "I have been killing your kind for centuries. Your mind tricks are useless against a Hutt's superior mind!"

"Then I won't bother with the force!" Anakin yelled as he held out a hand, a compartment opening up in R2 and shooting his lightsaber into his hand.

He activated it immediately, slashing at the guards surrounding the Hutt with the laser blade as R2 shocked guards with Taser probes. Padme saw a guard sneaking up behind Anakin and opened her mouth to shout when suddenly another blue blade cut him down from behind.

"Well, this is a fine mess you've gotten yourself into Anakin!" a familiar voice said as Obi-Wan calmly stalked into the palace, cutting down guards as they moved and subtly regarding Padme in her exposed, diapered state. "Apologies, your highness."

Padme flushed red at the idea of any seeing her like this. She laughed and smiled as Anakin chopped through multiple guards and Obi-Wan stood next to him on the metal grating of the floor holding his lightsaber.

"In the name of the Republic, you are under arrest." Anakin said as Obi-wan tried to hold him back from charging.

Jabba only laughed and slammed his fist down on an armrest, making Padme gasp as the grating beneath their feet opened and dropped them into the pit below, which Padme had only thought was a drainage tank before. The two Jedi tumbled into the pit as Jabba's throne moved closer, surrounded by the courtiers.

"Let loose the beasts!" Jabba yelled as he pulled Padme closer, making her gasp as her pink crystal high heels clinked against the throne.

She looked down as 6 wild Nexu came out from a huge portcullis, charging at the two Jedi. Padme remembered about a year ago, in the Geonosian arena, when she had to escape one. She bore the scars their claws left on her back for months before bacta treatment got rid of them.

"Anakin!" she shouted, her bare breasts bouncing as she moved.

She was pulled back onto Jabba's flesh as Anakin and Obi-Wan swung their lightsabers. The sounds of Nexu and energy against metal made her curious as Jabba allowed her to look.

"Watch as your saviors die, my queen." He said as Padme's diaper crinkled loudly.

Padme looked over the edge as she saw Anakin and Obi-Wan battle it out with the Nexus, swinging their lightsabers wildly to stop the beasts as more of them jumped out, surrounding the Jedi as five of the big cats filled the pit. The crowd jeered and laughed, watching as Anakin winked up at Padme with a knowing smile.

"Anakin, now!" Obi-Wan yelled as he leapt up and grabbed the cage, Anakin joining him and chopping through the cage with his lightsaber in tandem, shearing through it like butter.

The grating fell down and landed with a sickening CRUNCH, flattening five of the Nexu as one of them jumped out and ran wild, making Padme scream with both delight and fear.

"Auugh! Kill it!" Jabba yelled as it charged towards him, teeth gnashing like mad.

Suddenly, one of his weequay guards blasted it with a blaster, killed it immediately as Anakin and Obi-Wan leapt out of the pit, lightsabers flashing.

"Who's next?" Anakin shouted, making Padme's heart flutter as a welcome warmth made itself known in her diapered crotch.

Suddenly, a pair of stun blasts hit both Jedi from the shadows, an armored Mandalorian walking out of the shadows. Padme recognized him, and her heart sank.

"Good work, Fett." Jabba said as Jango Fett swung his guns around and hooked them onto his belt. "I didn't think you'd be able to do it."

"Looks like I made it just in time." Jango said as he looked over at Padme. "Dare I ask?"

"Let's just say the queen is being a brat." Jabba said as he molested the half-naked queen chained to him. "Would you like to have her for now?"

"Sorry, diapers aren't my kink." Jango said as he looked at Padme in her broken, enslaved state. "Let's just get those Jedi."

Anakin and Obi-Wan were bound with handcuffs and brought before the Hutt, R2 beeping in protest as a restraining bolt was magnetized onto his dome. Padme could not bear to look as she sat topless and diapered before her secret husband and his teacher.

"Tell them their sentence, my pet." Jabba said as Padme was handed a scroll.

Padme's heart sank at what she was about to say.

"_**Forgive me, Anakin." **_She said as she cleared her throat and stood up straight in her gigantic diaper and pink crystal shoes.

"For attempting for assassinate the great Jabba the Hutt, you shall be cast out into the pit of Carkoon, resting place of the almighty Sarlacc." Padme said as R2, now under the control of a droid caller, rolled towards her. "Where you will be slowly digested in its belly over 1,000 years…"

She nearly broke down crying at that last word, her eyes tearing up slightly. Padme forced them back, she would not cry before the Hutt again.

"Jabba, your actions are going to be angering to the Republic." Obi-Wan warned as he was dragged away by Gammoreans along with Anakin, who glared at Jabba through his scarred eye. "You can't say we didn't warn you."

The crowd laughed as Jabba pulled Padme back onto his belly, chuckling and stroking her exposed breasts. Padme winced as the throne started hovering towards the main gates leading to his boathouse. R2-D2 rolled after them, watching Padme with his single optic sensor. She looked over as she noticed the droid seemed almost to wink. Whatever he was up to, Padme prayed it was a good plan…

**Later…**

"Bib, Melina, make a note here." Jabba said as he steered his throne into the boathouse. "Get rid of the Nexu. Too uncontrollable."

"What would you suggest as a replacement, master?" Melina Carniss asked as she looked at Padme in contempt.

Padme glared at the teenager as she strutted along in her red bodysuit, giving the enslaved, diapered queen a look of disgust.

"Something a little more tamable." Jabba said as he stroked his chins. "Something like a Brezak, or a Dianoga, possibly have to flood the pit for that one though, or maybe…a Rancor."

"And what about your slut?" Melina said as she looked at Padme, paying careful attention to her enormous diaper. "You didn't tell me she wasn't housebroken yet."

Padme spat at Melina, glaring at the teenage girl as she spoke down to her.

"Isn't it past your curfew, young lady?" she said, glaring at the bodysuit-clad girl as Jabba tugged her chain to pull her against his flab again. "And I'm certain your mother would not want you to dress like that for your job, unless you want be known as a dominatrix."

"Says the queen of Naboo who dresses like a retarded slut!" Melina yelled as she slapped Padme across the face, with Jabba smirking at the abuse of the queen. "Jabba, what do you want done to her?"

"Not much, just this." Jabba said as he pinched Padme's nostrils and tilted her head back, dumping an entire cup of liquid down her throat.

Padme gagged and coughed as some the disgusting fluid spilled out of her lips and dripped down her chin, covering her naked top with the alcoholic beverage.

"Ulgh!" she choked, swallowing it and coughing as Melina slapped her in the gut, making her almost vomit. "What the hell was that?"

"Malted spice beer with very powerful chemicals." Jabba said as he smiled. "I hope you can endure the effects, my queen…"

Padme felt dizzy as her stomach grumbled, her head aching as her colon clenched. She suddenly realized exactly what 'very powerful chemicals' had been added. Her belly growled as Melina Carniss smirked at her, staring at the half-naked queen-turned-slave girl.

"This is going to be good." Melina said as she followed the throne into the boathouse.

Padme winced at the awful sensations within her belly as they hovered into the boathouse, noticing the humungous barge that lay within. She had been on sail barges before, but something like this…it was practically a palace on repulsorlifts.

"This is my yacht, the Khetanna." Jabba said as he stroked Padme's pigtails. "Isn't it lovely, my pet?"

Padme stayed silent in awe. She glanced around the boathouse as the bound Jedi were pulled past her onto the deck of a small skiff. She winked at Anakin as her husband waved to her, reassuring her. Her topless body was even filthier than before, and she felt her colon clench.

"Oh god…" she gasped as she squatted on the throne. "…not here, not now…"

"Having tummy troubles, little queenie?" Melina sneered as she strutted next to the throne, looking at Padme and squeezing the topless queen's diaper. "Go on, make some doo-doo for your master, baby girl!"

Padme crossed her legs and tried to hold on, but to no avail. She felt her colon clench as she tried hard to hold her waste in her body…only for it to spew out in a disgusting display of diarrhea. R2-D2 beeped sympathetically, his optic sensor seeming to slope into a sad shape. Padme gasped as she released her waste into her huge, padded diaper, decorated with Jabba's face surrounded by hearts…

"Oh, good girl! Good little baby princess!" Melina said, clapping her hands in a mockery of motherhood and a woman's daughter using her diaper.

Padme felt absolutely humiliated as the scum of Jabba's court also mocked her, poking at her giant diaper and cooing at her, some of the women pretending to offer to breast-feed her. She started to cry as the throne hovered into the Khetanna, feeling so absolutely broken…

"Crybaby queenie! Crybaby queenie!" Melina said, rubbing her eyes in mockery as she danced around the diapered, topless and utterly humiliated Padme, tousling the enslaved queen's pigtails as her pink crystal high-heels shone in the twin suns of Tattooine.

"There there, baby girl, I will have you changed as soon as my throne is in place." Jabba said as he petted Padme's pigtails. "Won't you thank me for being such a generous master?"

Padme looked up at him with saddened eyes, tears falling from them as she looked longingly down at her enormous diaper.

"Thank you, my master." She said, her eyes not looking into his.

Jabba pulled her close and kissed her, creating his penis and testicles just for her as he pushed her to her knees. Padme closed her beautiful eyes in shame, blocking out all vision of his member.

"In lieu of breastfeeding you, my baby queen, you may stimulate my manhood and drink my milk." He said as his cock went solid for Padme's use. "After all, you must be hungry."

Padme's stomach grumbled, she was hungry. She opened her mouth wide and closed her eyes.

"Please feed your slave…master." She said.

Jabba thrust his giant cock into her mouth as she sat in her full diaper, the throne hovering into the Khetanna. The surrounding scum laughed at her as she suckled hard, making Jabba moan. Padme sucked harder and harder, desperately trying to bring him to orgasm sooner as opposed to sucking his huge cock for the entire boat ride to the Sarlacc pit.

"I knew you were a whore…" Melina Carniss said as she pressed Padme's head onto Jabba's huge penis, forcing her to deepthroat him. "…eat it all up, cunt!"

Padme sobbed and moaned as she suckled hard, the surrounding crowd cackling and laughing and tossing rotten food at her as Jabba closed his huge, hypnotic eyes in pleasure. Padme desperately sucked and sucked, with R2-D2 rolling beside her and beeping comfortingly. Jabba's throne hovered into the Khetanna and latched into place, the resulting shudder causing Padme to almost topple as Jabba came.

"Da eitha!" he exclaimed as he exploded in her mouth, filling her mouth with his juices.

Padme gasped and swallowed an enormous load of her master's cum before she let go with her mouth. Jabba spurted his seed all over her face and bare boobs, coating her in his cum. she fell back as the engines started up, landing on her butt and smearing her filthy waste all over her rear as she bumped into R2-D2.

"Good job, my queen." Jabba said as his court surrounded Padme and laughed at her giant diaper, poking her and mocking her infantile state. "Beg me to change you and I shall, my baby slave girl."

Padme took a deep breath and knelt before him, wiping the cum off of her face with a towel provided to her by Azura, who had followed her onto the barge along with Alusia. Her master's juices tasted like paddy frogs, smoke, and wine with a hint of blood, and he hated the disgusting taste of it, but at least Padme's stomach was full now.

"Please...change your pet...master." Padme begged.

Jabba motioned for Alusia to walk forward, the pregnant woman removing Padme's humiliating plastic panty and changing her diaper, cleaning the queen's waste from her bottom. Padme cried as a fresh diaper was put onto her body, the diaper cover replaced for her future humiliation.

"Don't worry about a thing, highness." Alusia said as she stood near Padme, her pregnant belly making her fall off-balance slightly as her red two-piece costume stood out in the crowd, who groped her and rubbed her prominent belly. "I will help you."

Padme caught sight of her daughter Ruby, who was still in her pink two-piece costume. Padme hated that anyone, even a Hutt, would force a child to wear such revealing and suggestive clothing, especially given the jeers and leers the males gave her.

"Don't worry, my mommy says I was difficult taking to diapers as well." Ruby said as she looked at Padme with sad eyes. "Don't be scared."

"Remember, any woman who has given birth will tell you, diapers are a drag." Said Alusia as she waddled towards Padme and hugged her. "Just be brave, I love you."

Padme looked over at Azura, who was now naked as she stood up from giving Bib Fortuna a blowjob, swallowing his cum as he handed her back her bronze chastity bikini and made her put it back onto her lovely vibrant blue body without cleaning the juices from her beautiful face. She turned to Jabba and looked out at the skiffs that hovered outside.

"Yes, my pet, you may look outside." Jabba said in a mocking tone, letting her know she had to ask permission for everything now, even something so trivial.

Padme looked out the window as Jabba leered at her diapered rear, mesmerized by how it swayed from side to side due to her sexy high heels. Her outfit was a study in contrast, an infantile diaper with pigtails of a five-year-old girl, makeup to make her look like a preteen wearing makeup for the first time and pink crystal high heels to look like a teenager at a prom, all on the naked body of a royal adult woman as if she were just a girl playing at being a woman. Anakin and Obi-Wan were both on a skiff and she stared at them in her giant diaper, no top, crystal high-heels and childish pigtails as they looked back at her. Padme looked away in shame as her bare breasts bounced slightly and Jabba pulled her into his sticky bulk, kissing her face. This was going to be a long, long trip.

**To be continued…**

**Next time, the Sarlacc pit! And yes, its kind of copying ROTJ, only Jabba won't die, obviously. Writing about women in diapers overcoming their fear is so helpful to me because of my ovarian cyst that my sister also had removed just recently. She hated the diapers too, and some of Padme's disgust was based off of hers. **


	10. Chapter 10: the pit of death

**PADME IN THE PALACE CHAPTER 10: pit of death**

**Sort of ROTJ-inspired, but with a few of my own twists.**

Padme looked out the window as the Khetanna floated towards an enormous depression in the distance, turning around slightly. Her giant diaper and plastic panties crinkled loudly as she moved to avoid falling from the sharp turn, alerting all around her to her presence. A couple of drunken males reached over and groped her exposed, cum-smeared breasts, the nipple tassels providing absolutely no protection for her mammaries.

"Come back, my lovely queen." Jabba said as he tugged her chains.

Padme looked back and then stuck her tongue out at him, immediately regretting it. It was childish, and with her pigtails, huge, padded diaper and plastic panties, she had only acted more juvenile and babyish. Jabba licked his lips. He loved his slave's defiance. He watched her bottom, accentuated by the enormous diaper that was her only choice of clothing besides her pasties and the semen that coated her upper body and face. Jabba loved how it swayed from side to side due to her pink crystal high heels, which only added to her increasingly immature appearance.

"Very well, if you insist on acting up, you shall look out the window, my baby queen." Jabba said with a smirk as his courtiers laughed and jeered at Padme.

Padme walked past drunken patrons who groped and molested her, ignoring their touches and ministrations as she looked out through the barred window. The skiff carrying Anakin and Obi-Wan passed by them, Anakin looking at her and smiling to reassure her. Padme felt her heart lighten somewhat, but she was still scared for their safety. Suddenly, she felt something sticky grab her bare breasts and shrieked. It was a three-eyed alien who had grabbed her boobs from behind and was now suckling on the flesh of her lower back.

"Get off of me…!" Padme cried as she kicked back, suddenly feeling a tug on her leash as Jabba pulled on her.

She pulled back in defiance as Jabba immediately tugged harder, making Padme run back to him. She realized her mistake, she appeared desperate to return to the Hutt like a true slave girl. Jabba smirked at her and held her head in his hands.

"Such an obedient little slave girl." Jabba said as he held her head in his hands.

"I am a woman, not a girl." Padme said as she stood before him.

"You are a baby, not more than a few months old." Jabba said, his eyes staring hypnotically into Padme's smaller ones. "I have made sure that you have regressed to such a state. You are fed from my body, you wear a diaper, and you are totally dependent upon your lord and master for protection, food, clothing, and many other things."

He kissed Padme's lovely face, making her moan in disgust as his slime coated every inch of her skin. Her stomach grumbled as he did so, since she had not eaten in many hours, making him smirk in thought. Oh yes, this would be good. He snapped his fat fingers and looked around him.

"Alusia!" he called out to the crowd.

The pregnant slave girl waddled forward, wincing as her massive belly weighed her down. Her swollen feet plodded along as her daughter Ruby and her friend Azura followed her, the blue lekku swinging around enticingly.

"Yes, master?" Alusia said as she bowed as much as possible with such a massive frame.

"Feed my baby queen." Jabba said as he pulled Padme's chains, pulling her down to a kneeling position. "Make sure she gets her protein."

Padme gasped at the implications of his words. She stared as Alusia removed her red bra top, exposing her 36-DD size breasts before the diapered queen. Padme knew she had no choice as Alusia's breast was pressed against her mouth and opened wide, taking her swollen nipple into her mouth and suckling hard.

"Good girl, my queen, good girl!" Jabba said, clapping his hands mockingly as the crowd guffawed.

Padme closed her eyes in utter shame as she continued suckling, taking in Alusia's milk and suckling hard. Once her stomach was full, she let go as the pregnant woman rearranged her bra top and petted Padme lovingly, walking away as she winced from the weight of her belly. Padme seethed at the gropes the pregnant slave received, and the similar gropes and leers to which her young daughter was also subjected. She hated the idea that anyone, even a Hutt, would enslave a pregnant woman to be a sex slave and force a child of 12 to wear such revealing clothing. Padme drew back and swallowed the milk, closing her eyes and Alusia covered her breasts once more.

"Thank you master, for your food." Padme said, taken aback at the words that automatically came from her mouth as she sat in her gigantic diaper, pasties and crystal high-heeled shoes. "And thank you Alusia, for feeding the master's slave."

Alusia bowed and walked away, wincing slightly as Ruby followed her and Azura hugged them both. Padme looked longingly at the two of them as her pigtails swung around. Suddenly, Jabba pulled her backwards, yanking her diapered body back against his sticky mass.

"The time of execution has come, my queen." He said as he squeezed her giant diaper, making the barely-clad queen wince. "You may look out the window if you grant your lord a kiss."

Padme shuddered, looking into his huge eyes. She shuffled forward, her diaper crinkling loudly as she did so.

"_**Forgive me, Anakin." **_She thought as she closed her lovely eyes and kissed Jabba, his huge lips engulfing her own and coating her face in slime.

Jabba pulled on her pigtails and groped her diaper, the childish decorations printed on it, such as hearts, smiley faces and Jabba's face, becoming totally visible to all as Padme deepened the kiss by pressing herself into his mouth. Suddenly, she felt herself being lifted into the air and tossed forwards, screaming as she saw Jabba's open maw before her.

"AUGH!" Padme screamed as she felt hot, sticky and surrounded in slime.

She was inside Jabba's mouth! She struggled as the air grew thick and heavy with moisture, making every breath she took thick and difficult to inhale. Padme struggled hard as she suddenly felt herself swirling around in the slime that acted as stomach fluid, drowning in her giant diaper.

"PLURGGH!" Jabba grunted as he spat Padme out of his mouth, who then landed on her diapered butt on the throne, her chains wrapped around her.

She realized this was similar to being birthed, making this very much the type of humiliation she was used to being subjected to. She groaned in humiliation and buried her face in her hands as Jabba's guards laughed.

"It's a girl!" one of them shouted, mocking Padme as he squeezed her firm breasts, the nipple tassels leaving nothing between his fingers.

Padme did not object. She sat in her giant diaper and took it, since she could do nothing else as a sex slave.

"How do you like being reborn, my baby queen?" Jabba said as he stroked the slime-coated Padme, who wiped slime away from her eyes.

Her pigtails were now matted against her scalp, her diaper soaked through totally as she felt her bladder calling out again. Padme squatted and relieved herself, making Jabba cackle in delight as his courtiers mocked her and poked at her in her infantile state.

"Azura, change my baby queen!" Jabba shouted as padme closed her eyes in utter shame and derision.

Azura walked forwards and knelt before Padme, rolling out a plastic mat for her humiliation to take place. Padme obediently lay back and allowed the Twi'lek slave to kneel down, wincing at her chastity belt chafing her body as she did so. Her cheeks burned red at the laughter of the court as her soaking-wet diaper was being removed, leaving her bottomless.

"Don't be afraid, my queen. This is a perfectly natural bodily function." Azura said as she tossed the diaper into a pit. "I'll take care of you."

Padme hated this. She hated being treated like a baby, dependent upon others for her every care. She hated being checked and changed in public, with no control over where and when it ever happened. She sighed as the same foul-scented medicinal rub was wiped over her crotch, a clean diaper was strapped over her crotch and she was left once more in her huge diaper and nipple tassels, a contrast between an adult whore and an infant queen. Jabba tugged her chains impatiently, making Padme jump to her feet and run to the throne as Azura bowed to her and walked away. The barge slowed to a halt, almost throwing Padme off balance.

"Now my baby queen, you may look out the window if you grant your lord a kiss." Jabba said as he held her close, staring into her eyes.

His gaze was hypnotic. Padme found herself entranced by Jabba as she obediently pressed her tiny red lips against his massive ones in a beastly, slimy kiss. He groped her diapered bottom and bare back, pulling her face tighter into the kiss and fondling her long legs. Her pigtails were tugged and twisted, making her yelp. Eventually, Jabba let go of her and allowed her to look out the window. Padme burned red with shame as she saw her husband Anakin walking out onto a gangplank.

"Talk to them." Jabba said as he handed Padme a datapad with a script printed upon it.

Padme took a deep breath, hating the humiliation of servicing him like this as R2-D2 rolled past, beeping wildly.

"Victims of the almighty Sarlacc." She said as her freshly-cleaned diaper crinkled slightly. "His high exaltedness, Jabba the great, wishes you will die honorably. However…if you wish to beg for your lives, he would be happy to hear your pleas."

"Then he's going to be disappointed, your highness!" Anakin shouted as Obi-Wan stood nearby with a look of concentration on his face. "Now!"

"Put them in!" Padme shouted, her heart sinking as she read the script.

One of the Weequay guards jabbed at Anakin to force him into the pit as suddenly, two holes were busted in the side of the sail barge and their confiscated lightsabers flew out to the Jedi, with R2-D2 beeping wildly on the top deck as he plugged into a power box. Anakin and Obi-Wan quickly grabbed the lightsabers and activated them, fighting off the guards and throwing them into the pit, which then devoured them whole.

"Quick, maneuver back to the barge!" Obi-Wan yelled as he turned back to where Anakin was a moment ago. "Anakin?"

He was alone, and Padme smiled as she saw her husband climbing the side of the barge, chopping down pirates and scavengers who tried shooting at him from the grating.

"So impulsive…" she heard Obi-Wan say as he steered the skiff back using the force, R2 beeping as he pulled a wire and shut down the lights, making the shutters close.

As the darkness fell, Padme struggled to escape as Jabba held her chains tight, pulling her into his sticky mass as his penis and testicles came into being from the excitement, rubbing against her huge diaper.

"Do not try and run, my pet!" he growled as he slapped her across the face, leaving a red mark and a trail of slime where his hand met flesh. "Come back now or you'll be wearing that same diaper until it bursts with your filth!"

Padme glared as she rubbed the slime off of her face, standing with her legs wide apart in nothing but her gigantic, slimy diaper, pasties and crystal shoes.

"You belong to me, Kun'chee." Jabba said as Padme shuddered at the sight of his mass looming over her. "You are my slave."

Suddenly, she felt a familiar domed head touch her leg, looking down at R2-D2 as he beeped and whistled.

"Get back to the barge, droid!" Jabba yelled as R2 extended a laser cutter. "You have not been called-"

Suddenly, Padme's chains were cut from her collar, leaving about 12 links of metal dangling between her barely-covered breasts as R2 cut the collar off with a quick bolt of magnetic power. Jabba looked down in shock as Padme put her hands on her diapered hips and grabbed the chain and collar, swinging it like a flair mace.

"Don't. You. Dare. Order. Me. Around. AGAIN!" Padme said in a controlled tone, screaming the last word at the top of her powerful lungs.

She swung the long chain around in her hands, whipping Jabba right in his gigantic eyes and making the crime lord scream as she ran right towards his testicles and stomped down hard, making a high-pitched squeal come from the Hutt as she whipped his intimate parts with the chains.

"I will never take orders from you again." Padme said as she kicked Jabba in the head, making him roll his gigantic orange eyes back. "And you'd better learn your lesson, because someday some woman you do this to might well murder you when you least expect it!"

She spat in the stunned Hutt's eyes, jumping off of the throne and running in her big diaper and pasties as R2-D2 followed. She rounded a corner in the barge and skidded slightly due to her crystal shoes, jumping towards the stairs to the top deck when suddenly she bumped into a large form blocking the way.

"OOF!" both people said at once as Padme landed on her diapered butt on the ground, her nipple tassels bouncing as her plastic panties crinkled loudly.

Padme blinked to adjust to the darkness as she noticed the familiar form of Alusia Maldoor, her daughter standing next to her and clinging to her leg. They were both looking at her in shock, with Ruby standing open-mouthed.

"What have you done?" Alusia said as she grasped her belly and stared. "Nobody harms the Hutt!"

"Well, I'm not just anybody." Padme said as she put her hands on her hips. "Come on, I'll get you ladies out of here."

"No, we can't leave!" Azura said as her chastity bikini glimmered in the dim light. "Jabba will hunt us down, he'll kill us!"

"Mommy, I don't want to die!" Ruby cried, sobbing out loud as Alusia knelt down and held her daughter close, grasping her huge belly and groaning.

"You won't die." Padme said as she stood defiant, topless and radiant in her huge, padded diaper. "I promise, I'll get all of you out of here."

**Ten minutes later…**

"…and we have refugees. I want a shuttle from the _**Radiant Kestrel **_medical frigate to pick them up." Padme spoke into the comlink array situated inside the now-deserted drive section of the _Khetanna _next to a small skiff_._ "We have woman and children here, their names are Alusia and Ruby Maldoor and Azura Tan'gea and they might need medical care. Alusia is 6 months pregnant, be careful with her and get her into the medical bay first, top priority. Just follow the beacon and you'll find them easy."

"**Roger that, your highness. On our way right now."** A voice said as the comlink shut off.

"Here, onto the skiff and use these." Padme said as she handed the three slaves a pair of blanket-like thermal sheets and magnetized a blinking beacon onto the skiff's hull. "They'll keep you cool until the _Radiant Kestrel _arrives."

The enslaved women looked at her in awe, as if she were a goddess from the stars.

"Thank you…" Azura said as she walked forward and hugged Padme, joined by Alusia, who hugged carefully so as not to squash the nascent child in her womb. "…I…I don't know how to repay you."

"Just live your lives free, that's all I ask." Padme said as Ruby joined in, hugging her tightly. "Take good care of that baby. And Ruby?"

Padme knelt down to Ruby's level, hugging the young girl close.

"Grow up to be strong and brave. Don't let anyone, especially a male, tell you what you can and cannot do."

"I will." Ruby said as she was pulled away by Azura, who carefully stepped onto the skiff as her chastity bikini shone in the sunlight shining in from the doors.

Alusia winced as she sat down and hugged her daughter close, Azura slowly starting up the engines.

"It's easy enough to steer, just use the controls and make sure it stays east." Padme as she turned the engine to medium speed. "Get as far away from here as you possibly can and hide out somewhere safe, the _Radiant Kestrel_ will find you, don't worry about looking for them. Be free."

"Wait…" Azura said as she walked back to Padme, grasping her beautiful face and turning her around to face her. "…first, a little something to remember me by."

Azura pressed her lips against Padme's in a full-mouth kiss, closing her eyes as her lekku coiled slightly in arousal. Padme closed her eyes in turn, a tingling sensation making itself known between her legs. As Azura pulled away, Padme found herself wanting more, but shook the thought from her mind and stepped off into the barge, pressing a button and detaching the skiff.

"Go, before somebody sees you!" she shouted as she blew a kiss to them, watching with pride as the three women waved to her, sailing off into the sunsets.

"Goodbye!" they all shouted as they sped away, Alusia leaning back comfortably as her pregnant form relaxed in the blankets.

Padme watched as the skiff disappeared into the horizon, then turned and ran back into the barge, her barely-clad breasts swinging as she jogged in her enormous diaper and high heels. She jumped up the stairs two at a time and leapt onto the deck, where Obi-Wan and Anakin were fighting off the guards on board. She noticed Jango Fett pointing his guns at Anakin and snuck up from behind, careful not to make her diaper and plastic panties crinkle. Padme leapt forward as soon as she was close enough and jammed a discarded vibroblade into his jetpack, activating the rockets and sending the Mandalorian flying into the air uncontrollably.

"Damn yoouuuu!" Jango yelled as he spiraled out of control and flew away, shooting through the air and disappearing behind an enormous sand dune, where Padme could still hear him skidding and shouting in the distance.

"Your highness!" Obi-Wan and Anakin shouted at once, turning around and noticing Padme as she stood in her enormous diaper, radiant and strong. "Are you okay?"

"Not exactly." Padme admitted as R2 rolled up to them and nuzzled her legs with his dome. "Let's just get out of here."

"Anakin, tend to the queen while I steer. Our ship shouldn't be too far away." Obi-Wan said as he closed his eyes.

Soon, the skiff started moving of its own volition, the force moving the repulsorlifts and steering the small vessel towards an unknown destination as Anakin held Padme in his arms.

"Are you okay?" he asked, worry evident in his voice. "What did he do to you?"

Padme looked away in shame as Anakin glared, his anger becoming evident to her.

"Ani, please don't be mad. I have endured." She said as she held him close.

Anakin gently set her down and held her hand, looking towards Obi-Wan.

"The queen may need medical attention, master." He said as the skiff hovered towards a glowing green light.

"We have medical facilities on board the ship, Anakin, don't worry." Obi-Wan said as he steered towards the light. "Just make certain the queen is comfortable."

Anakin held Padme tightly, allowing his secret wife to snuggle into him as they flew over the sand dunes and towards the green light, which turned out to be a beacon from a silver, boomerang-shaped starship. Padme felt comfort in Anakin's arms, snuggling closer to him in her huge diaper and pasties.

"Don't worry, you're safe." Anakin said to her as he looked towards the ship. "I'm not going anywhere."

Padme very much liked the sound of that.

**To be concluded.**


	11. Chapter 11: a slave to love

**PADME IN THE PALACE CHAPTER 11: slave to love**

**The end of the story. Now you know why I set this story so close to the beginning of ROTS…sexytime between Anakin and Padme ahead!**

**Later…**

Anakin carried Padme into the boomerang-shaped starship as strong winds whipped around them, her huge, padded diaper and plastic panties crinkling from his mechanical hand clutching her bottom. Her pasties shimmered as the tassels swung around on her nipples, swinging in tune with her childlike braids as her carried her. Padme had already discarded her pink crystal shoes, which was why she was being carried as opposed to walking barefoot in the hot sand, her only other option. R2-D2 followed them, rolling through the sand slowly and entering the ship as the door closed. The suns were going down, and a lovely double sunset was visible on the horizon.

"Padme, lay down here, please." Anakin said as Padme lay on a padded medical bed covered in a thick towel. "I need to tend to you."

Anakin removed his wife's diaper cover and then the gigantic diaper, Padme wrinkling her nose at the stench. The garment was soaked through with her sexual juices, urine and fecal matter, and Anakin winced not at the mess in the absolutely filthy diaper, but at the inflamed red lips of his wife's vulva.

"Padme…" he gasped, his shock apparent at seeing the physical repercussions of his wife's sexual assault at the hands of Jabba.

"Don't be angry, please." Padme said as she held him close, her bare breasts pressing against him. "I'm going to be okay. I promise you."

She kissed him as he held her closer, his mechanical hand gently stroking her long brown hair and undoing the childish pigtails that were forced upon her, throwing away the hair clips and allowing her long, dark brown hair to flow over her naked body. The pasties came next, making his wife totally nude before him.

"I'm so sorry this happened to you…" Anakin said as Padme leaned into him and shuddered.

"Don't be." Padme said as she hugged him. "I wore this diaper willingly, I got caught willingly, and I would have died willingly if that's what it took. Only when he…he raped me did I even feel true shame."

She sat naked before her husband, whipped raw with sand from the winds and covered in filth and slime. She kissed him as Anakin picked up a container of chemical wipes and rubbed his wife's body, cleaning every inch of her skin as Padme lay back and closed her eyes. She had horrible, burning diaper rash from having held her waste inside the diaper for hours, and it felt wonderfully soothing to her skin to be cleaned at last and of her own consent.

"Queen Amidala, it's so good to have you back!" a familiar voice said as C-3PO shuffled into the medical bay, with Padme covering herself with her small hands. "I was so worried about you when I heard what Jabba had-"

"Threepio, the queen needs a little privacy right now." Anakin said as he turned the golden droid around. "Go up front and start the takeoff sequences, will you?"

"Of course, master Skywalker!" C-3PO said as R2-D2 beeped at him angrily. "What do you mean, 'learn proper tact', you insipid blob of grease?"

Padme and Anakin both chuckled at that last exchange, closing the door and latching it magnetically as Anakin continued cleaning his secret wife. Padme closed her lovely eyes and moaned as a sponge was rubbed over her face, cleaning away all of the slutty makeup she was wearing and scrubbing the rest of her body, cleaning sand and grit out of every crack and crevice of the queen's naked form. Anakin pulled out a rubber bulb with a nozzle on one end, placing it in a chemical solution and holding it out to his wife.

"Padme, open your legs please." He instructed, gulping as he approached her with the douche.

Padme reluctantly spread her thighs, shivering as Anakin inserted the device into her vagina and squeezed. She gasped as the chemicals entered her uterus and flushed her out, leaking onto the towel. Anakin then gently rolled her over and repeated the process with another clean douche in her anus, making her moan. Padme loved the sensations she felt at his hands, loved the sight of him in front of her while she was totally naked, helpless against his ministrations…she leapt up and kissed him, pulling him close as she wrapped her arms around him. She then undid his robes and pulled them down, kissing him again and again.

"Padme…" Anakin whispered, instants before she placed a hand over his mouth.

"Sssh, no more words, love." She said as she knelt before him, pulling down his underwear and revealing his naked form before her. "I missed you so much."

In no time at all, Padme was suckling Anakin's member to its full erection, making him moan and hold her head in his hands. He let go to pull his robes off and reveal his bare chest, scarred from a multitude of battles. Padme continued suckling his cock as Anakin stepped out of his pants and underwear, kicking them aside as his naked wife pulled off of his now fully-erect member, standing up before him. Padme then pressed herself against his cock, taking his hard length inside of her vagina. She moaned at the entry as she considered for a moment the consequences if any of this got out.

"_**To hell with it." **_Padme thought as she ground against Anakin, who then gently leaned into her and pressed her against the bed._** "I'll deal with that if and when it comes."**_

Anakin thrust into the naked queen gently and slowly, making her gasp as her legs were spread wide apart. Padme felt her wet inner walls clenching him tightly as she wrapped her legs around her husband, pulling him closer into her moist vagina. She was so besotted with him, so in love, that she didn't care if she wasn't protected. Padme realized her contraceptives had worn off her second day in the palace, her mental note realizing she had had her period just before the mission began, making her possibly very fertile considering how many times she had been raped by Jabba. The possibility of her pregnancy made her think of Alusia and her unborn baby, and hoped she made it to the Republic hospital with her child.

"_**They were so brave…" **_Padme thought as she moaned out loud, flexing her hips against Anakin and clenching the inner walls of her vagina.

She was glad she did her Kegel exercises, because in the rare moments that she got to be intimate with Anakin, it made the sex infinitely more enjoyable. Padme wondered if this made her the whore Jabba and his men made her out to be ad she kissed Anakin and gasped out loud in his ear.

"_**So what if it does?" **_She thought as she dug her fingernails into Anakin's back, moaning as he plunged deeper and deeper, thrusting harder and caressing her bare breasts as she cried, tears falling from her eyes in joy._** "There's no sin in just enjoying sex. Who gives a damn what they think?"**_

"Are you okay?" Anakin asked as he looked into his wife's eyes. "You look so distant."

Padme nodded and kissed him again, staring into his eyes before her own eyes closed in bliss. She thrust her hips against his member, enticing him as he stroked her back and underarm with his metal hand. Her vaginal muscles squeezed her husband's cock tighter and tighter, making him moan in turn as she forced him deeper into the mucous folds of her vagina. She kissed Anakin and caressed his ears with her soft hands, moaning into them and biting his earlobes as he continued plunging in and out of her most delicate orifice. Padme screwed her eyes shut and cried out loud, gasping and crying as her legs closed tightly around Anakin, forcing his manhood deeper as she screamed in pleasure.

"Oh yes, god yes!" she gasped as Anakin continued thrusting into her, kissing her in-between words. "Harder, please! Harder!"

Anakin plunged deeper and deeper into Padme as she cried and gasped, tears falling from her lovely eyes as he stroked her long brown hair, no longer restrained as a pair of girlish pigtails. Padme cried louder as she felt him digging deep, deep into the very depths of her cervix, hitting her womb and making her cry out loud as his hands worked over her bruised, sunburnt breasts, his mouth covering one of them and suckling hard. The lovemaking went on for quite some time, Padme constantly kissing and moaning, whispering sweet words of love into his ears. She felt herself squeezing him harder and harder as she felt the welcome tingling between her legs growing to its zenith.

"Anakin…!" she cried out loud as she came, Anakin following shortly afterwards.

He groaned as he spilled his hot, sticky seed inside of her womb, making his wife cry out as she came again. Padme lay back and moaned out loud as she rode out her second orgasm and closed her eyes in utter bliss, her lack of contraceptives completely forgotten in her post-orgasmic mind.

"I love you…" Anakin moaned just before he passed out from orgasm.

Padme smiled and kissed her husband's face, wrapping the blankets around herself and spooning him from behind. She was so ecstatic to be freed from Jabba's filthy palace, no longer wearing that disgusting giant diaper, she didn't care about anything else.

"I'm free." She said to herself, tears falling from her lovely brown eyes.

Padme drifted off to sleep, wrapping her arms and legs around Anakin's naked body. They would have to gradually break the news of their secret marriage to the Jedi council in the coming months now that the war between the Separatists and the Republic was really heating up. Padme didn't relish that, but she knew that the attitudes towards her and Anakin together would grow in time. Little did she know that something else would grow inside of her in the coming months…

**The end.**

**And now you know why this is set so long after "The Clone Wars"! Surprise! It's my first prequel-era Star Wars Story, and I thought about doing one where not only is Padme a slave, but is rescued and impregnated by Anakin afterwards. Thanks to my lovely girlfriend Sarah for her ideas given to me during writing this story. *kisses and cuddles her*. Please comment below!**


End file.
